A Simple Cartographer (Or From Assassin to Map-Maker, and Back Again)
by Thewackness135
Summary: The death of Asuma Sarutobi makes Tsunade realize just how dangerous the Akatsuki really are. In haste of getting Naruto out of harm's way, she sends the Blond knucklehead on a relatively simple mission, go to a recently discovered continent, and map out the area whilst on reconnaissance. It would take him long enough to complete for the threat of the Akatsuki to be taken care of
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello my people! Thewackness135 here with a sample of a new story idea here. I have stated that I would do either a Naruto/Akame Ga Kill or a Naruto/Fire Emblem: Awakening crossover, and left it up to you fanfictioneers to decide which would become reality._

 _But lately it has become too close to call so I decided I would write 3 chapters for both stories and whichever gained the most attention within a certain time period would be the one I continued alongside A Will of Fire, A Heart of A Hero. The time period would end three days after the final chapter for each story is uploaded._

 _I will be using Naruto just after Asuma died, because even then he would be in the upper tier of the empires military in terms of power. I always thought that Esdeath was Jonin level in terms of power, so Naruto will still be more powerful than most here._

 _Although I would still probably, maybe on a special occasion write a chapter for the other story, but it wouldn't be updated as frequently as the winner and A Will of Fire._

 _So here it is! The first sample chapter of my Naruto and Akame Ga Kill crossover story!_

 _Final thing before we get on with it, which title do you prefer?  
_

 **Story: A Simple Cartographer**

 **(Or From Assassin to Map Maker, and Back Again)**

Summary: The death of Asuma Sarutobi makes Tsunade realize just how dangerous the Akatsuki really are. In haste of getting Naruto out of harm's way, she sends the Blond knucklehead on a relatively simple mission, go to a recently discovered continent, and map out the area whilst on reconnaissance. It would take him long enough to complete for the threat of the Akatsuki to be taken care of, simple, right? Not like she had sent him anywhere dangerous. Or so he thought, until he met a girl with red eyes, "I consign you". "Why do you need my signature?"

Fonts:

regular text- speech, etc.

 **Bold: Important, jutsu, loud yelling, and Beings of power**

 _Italics: Thoughts._

Underlined: Serious.

 **Bold Underlined: Kurama.**

 **Disclaimer: Thewackness135 does not own either Naruto or Akame Ga Kill; they belong to their respective owners. If I did own either series….. Don't even think about what they would become.**

 **STORY START!**

 **CH.1: End of a boat ride.**

3 Months.

3 Whole months of being on water.

3 Whole months after Asuma-sensei had died, and Baa-chan had sent him on this mission. Alone.

Naruto Uzumaki had been in a state of depression for a couple weeks after the death of Asuma Sarutobi at the hand of the Akatsuki member Hidan. He had gotten out of the mood and had returned to his usual self later on, but he would forever miss the man who had taught him what he knew of Wind Manipulation.

He remembered when the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Tsunade Senju, had issued him a mission to do some reconnaissance on the newly discovered continent they had yet to name, the only thing they knew about it was that the locals called it, 'The Empire'.

Naruto looked at his palm, breathing in deeply before closing his eyes, focusing on the raging energy that every shinobi wielded, the energy known as CHAKRA. As he called upon his massive reserves of this potent and volatile energy, he focused it onto a kunai he had in his hand, continuing the exercise he had been taught by the late Asuma. Soon, the knife was covered in a soft blue glow, a wavy look to it. Naruto tightened his grip on his knife, before picturing his chakra as two opposing blades, clashing and grinding against each other, ever sharpening the other.

The soft, wavy blue outline on the kunai suddenly turned into a more refined, sharp looking shape, the edges of the energy looking like multiple razor edges.

" _Looks like all that training finally paid off!_ Naruto thought as a large grin spread across his features. He had spent the majority of his time on the boat training his wind affinity; focusing on trying to lower the time it took for him to form **Hien (Flying Swallow)** on the blade of his kunai. He did, however, still train on trying to add his wind nature to his **Rasengan** but he had no luck in that department, he couldn't do any of the serious stuff with the training because he would either rock the boat too much and get people injured, or destroy the ship completely.

He could now form **Hien** in little more than 2 seconds.

Naruto continued smiling, even as he made his way to the deck of the ship from the living quarters he had been granted, muttering a few "hello" and "Good mornings" to members of the crew that passed by.

The Blond covered his eyes to allow them to adjust to the harsh sunlight that was invading his sight compared to the dark crew barracks below. _"Shit, it's damn bright!"_

He began to walk towards the ship's captain, one Captain Yamamoto, "Yo, how much longer do you think it'll be before we hit land?"

The captain of the ship was a rather slender man, with dark eyes and brown hair that was tied into a loose pony-tail. He actually appeared to be rather gaunt, but that was betrayed by the massive grin that the man always seemed to have in place, even in storms. Especially in storms, he could be seen shouting orders with excitement in his voice, his crew always shouting in agreement whenever he issued his orders,

"Not much longer my boy! Should be seeing sweet land in a ji-"

"LAAAAAAAND HOOOOOOO!"  
Naruto rushed to the railing of the front of the ship, his lips turning upward, before splitting apart in a huge mega-watt smile.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

The crew replied to his shout of joy with shouts of their own, men were seen hitting each other on the backs, laughing, and even breaking out drinks that he had heard the crew called 'Rum'.

Naruto had skipped the entire process of docking the ship, not even looking back as he strapped on his traveling pack and hopped over the rail, "Thanks old man Yamamoto!" and began sprinting across the water as he once again channeled his chakra, although this time to his feet.

Cpt. Yamamoto leaned over the rail, and began waving at the Blond that had departed, "Take care YA BRAT!" He turned to his crew, "All right boys! Package delivered, let's take her home!"

Naruto looked back at the ship he had been sailing on, the Seawhiskey, and witnessed it turn, before sailing back in the direction of the Elemental Nations.

He turned once more and continued his sprint to the mainland, eager to make his debut in this new world.

"Hold on Empire, here comes Uzumaki Naruto!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The people of the Empire had seen many strange things.

They had witnessed massive beasts emerge from the ground, the sea, and even the air. They knew that the first emperor had strange weapons called the Teigu (Imperial Arms) that had a variety of different abilities.

They were surprised, however, when a Blond boy with Whiskers on his face ran on top of the water, jumped 10 feet into the air to land on the dock, and continued on his merry way, walking casually as if he hadn't just performed an amazing feat of physical prowess. "What the fu-"

Naruto was excited, today was his first official day on the job, look out world! Here comes Naruto the Cartographer! Naruto th-

He was on his back on the ground, falling on his back after he had bumped into someone during his (delusional) fantasy. He then realized he was being offered a hand.

It was a rather burly man, with black hair that was styled in a weird pompadour shaped in the form of a heart, wearing a black coat with spikes on the shoulders.

"Ah, sorry about that, here, let me help you up." The man said.

Naruto was going to take the hand, and his face paled and his eyes became blank as he saw the man had a blush on his face, as well as Sakura petals started falling with a pink background formed behind the man. He quickly retreated his hand, before saying, "I got it." And rose from the ground.

"Sorry about bumping into you like that, I just got so excited because I'm kinda new here, Ya' know?" Naruto elaborated with an apologetic look, chuckling nervously because of what happened moments before.

"No problem, completely understandable" The man replied.

Naruto extended a hand to the man, "The names Naruto Uzumaki."

"You can call me Handsome or Aniki" The stranger said.

"Uhhh, okay, Aniki it is." Naruto nearly facepalmed as he saw the man visibly sulk at his declaration, seemingly disappointed in his choice. The young Uzumaki's face lit up in realization when he brought out a piece of paper, and asked, "Hey, do you mind answering some questions real quick?"

"Sure, what are they?"

"Well", Naruto began, "What's the name of this town?"

"Kurage town."

" _Jellyfish? They named their town Jellyfish?"_

Seeing the Blond's confusion, the man that wanted to be called Aniki explained, "It's because when the town was founded, its main export was the massive amounts of Jellyfish that were caught around here."

Naruto nodded appreciatively, "Thanks."

He jotted the name of the town down on his paper, making notes as to why it was named what it was. Naruto asked him a couple of more questions regarding the surrounding area, before humming to himself in a positive manner when he thought he had enough information.

"Thanks Aniki, I gotta get going so I guess I'll see ya later!" Naruto finished as he began to walk away, waving back to the burly man

"See you later Naruto!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Awwwwww, Damnit, where can I get some fooooooood?" Naruto lamented as his stomach growled for the fifth time in a row, "More importantly, why the hell didn't anyone tell me they use different currency! Damn you Baa-chan!" He had entered a bakery, only to be told to leave once they saw his ryo coins; instead they told him to make some, 'Yen' if he wanted food. No-one would give him any handouts, nor would he beg for money, so he was stuck in quite the predicament.

He wandered out of Kurage Town, almost like a zombie, as he stumbled down the road. A small spirit in the shape of his head coming out of his mouth.

He didn't get far out of town, before he was snapped out of his stupor by the sound of what sounded like a mix between a rooster and a screech. Seconds later, a creature resembling a massive Chicken burst from the brush, taller than the 5'10 Ft. Blond by a solid 3 feet.

A fellow traveler that had been on the road had begun to freak out, "It's an Evil Bird! Everyone, Danger Beast!" screaming at every person as he ran back to the town.

" _Why the hell is everyone running away, this 'Danger Beast' looks dopey as all hell!"_ The Whiskered Boy thought in curiosity.

Seeing that everyone was currently in hysterics and not doing anything to lend a hand, Naruto took a kunai out of his pocket and rushed it, jumping high into the air to dodge a clumsy strike from the oversized fowl. As he was plummeting back to the earth, Naruto stabbed his kunai into the Evil Bird's head, creating a long and deep gash as he used his kunai to not only slow his descent to the earth, but also dealing massive amounts of damage to his opponent.

Blood splattered everywhere as the Danger Beast roared in pain, a long gash from the top of its head to the middle of its body now marring it. The Evil Bird's eye was dangling outside of the socket.

Naruto decided to finish off the beast and rushed forward, launching himself off the ground and slashing the throat of the Danger Beast in one, clean, fluid motion, the corpse falling to the ground, still, and unmoving.

*GROOOOOOOOOOWWWW*

Naruto groaned as his hunger once again made itself known.

" _Great, now I'm starving and I still have to figure out what to do with this…oversize….Chicken…"_ A smile made its way upon his features, and he grabbed the Evil Bird's corpse and dragged it into the nearby woods.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Crackling could be heard just beyond the brush line of the forest near the town called Jellyfish.

Naruto had taken what appeared to be an oversized chicken and cooked it on a spit, using the skills he had learned on his training trip to prepare it into a proper meal. As soon as he deemed it okay, he tore off a leg of meat and dug in with gusto.

" _This…This….This is AWESOME!"_

 _NarutoXEvilbird Meat, I can ship it._

Tears crawled on the edge of his vision as he tore into the meat even faster after his small revelation. Soon his hunger was satisfied, and now there was still a little over half the meat left.

"Well that solves my money problem for now".

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"GET YOUR MEAT HERE! FRESH FOWL HERE!"

Naruto was back in the town, selling what remained of the Evil Bird he had slain. Turns out it was quite the expensive and tasty meat, and for the prices he was selling them at, it was apparently a 'steal'.

Needless to say, he had amassed quite the sum of money, if the number of people buying from him were any indication.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Naruto turned to the familiar voice, "Aniki-san?"

"Whoa! You're the guy I've been hearin' about? The sucke…dude that's been selling low-priced Evil Bird?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep, I needed money, and I wasn't hungry anymore so I thought, 'Hey, let's kill two birds with one stone'". (I don't apologize for the terrible joke, worth!)

"Heh, you just get stranger and stranger Naruto-san."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Two days had passed since the slaying of the most Evil of Birds, and people were still talking of the Blond stranger who had shown up out of the blue and killed a high ranked Danger Beast. Many who were visiting the town wanted to meet the stranger, but he had left the previous day. Stating, "he needed to get back to work".

Which is where we find our Blond Hero, traveling down a road making additions to his map as he walked by different landmarks as he walked by, although he was still curious as to the existence of the so called 'Danger Beasts' that wondered the country side. The most he could equate them to were Summons.

" _Wait, the oversized animals In the Forest of Death, would they count?"_

He shook his head at the thought, _"Kinda weird though, why are they only on this continent?"_

He focused on the road in front of him, temporarily putting his map and sketch brush into his pack

As he continued walking forward, he brought his palm up to chest level, curled his fingers, and began to circulate his chakra, making it spin, rotate, RAGE in every direction. Sweat dripped from his brow as he concentrated on the chakra sphere slowly made its way into existence. Naruto let out a sharp breath as the failed **Rasengan** faded from view.

"Still not there, huh?"

His thoughts turned to his progress, sure he was progressing faster than people had said they expected. But it wasn't his progress he was now thinking about. Instead, he thought of how far HE had progressed.

"Sasuke….."

He shook his head, ridding himself of those negative thoughts, but because of his shaking, his headband fell to his neck which let his hair fall across his forehead, shadowing his eyes.

"Just focus on the mission you were given."

He hadn't liked what his Baa-chan had done. He knew the real reason that he was given this assignment, so that he would be out of harm's way until the Akatsuki were dealt with. He had argued that if they were after him, it should be HIM that faced them. His notion was shot down and the mission forced upon him.

Now he was here, and he was going to complete his mission, go back to Konoha and then kick some Akatsuki ass!

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

" _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck, I'm hungry again!"_

It had been a month since he had eaten the delectable meat known as Evil Bird, and now he was facing the same problem he had then, and the problem of every teenager on the planet.

He was fucking hungry as shit!

He had mapped out a decent size of the local area, mainly around the coast as he stuck to it, but he had begun heading west inland to get more variety in the map.

Not many towns along the way, plus a lack of animals along the way, because apparently his luck had cast him away and disowned him for the time being.

He was starving.

Soon, he heard rumbling, then felt as the earth around him began to rumble, and he heard two shouts, men if he heard correctly, from further down the road.

He soon saw them, "UWAAHHHHHH, RUN! IT'S AN EARTH DRAGON! RUN KID, RUN!"  
Naruto just looked at the massive beast that was charging at both him and the two traveling caravaneers that had been attacked. His eyes dulled, and saliva began to drip from the corners of his mouth.

"Food"

One of the men looked at the boy that they were currently trying to get moving, "What did yo-"

"FOOOOOOOOD!"  
Naruto ran forward, dual kunai drawn and prepared to cut down the great beast and make it into his greatest Ramen Topping ever!

As soon as he reached it, however, he saw a male around his age in the air, spinning as he came down to earth, slashing the Danger Beast multiple times, which then sheathed his sword when he landed.

*CLINK* As soon as sword met scabbard. Blood exploded from the multiple wounds on the Earth Dragon, before it fell to the ground dead.

Naruto looked at the young male irritably, before voicing his opinion, "Who the heck are you?!"

The swordsman looked forward chuckling, before he looked straight at the Blond Cartographer and the two travelers behind him.

Naruto and the two behind him sweatdropped when the sword wielding young brown haired youth, who was wearing what appeared to be a long-sleeve white shirt with a vest over it, revealed his face.

He was currently lightly laughing as a blush was on his face, his face the very epitome of full of himself, one hand rubbing the back of his neck and the other pointing to himself, (You know what look I'm talking about)

"I'm Tatsumi!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 _AN: Hey there everybody! How'd ya feel about this story! I wanted to do something with a not so OP Naruto this time, where he was still strong, but would still be challenged by some people he met (Esdeath, Bulat, and Budo) and would have to fight his hardest to face said people. I also wanted to do something different than the whole, "Dimension hopping" deal and went with something different, where he was sent away for both a practical purpose, and would allow Tsunade to keep the Akatsuki away. The Akatsuki will appear later, as will others, but for now Naruto's location is unknown to them for now._

 _As I have stated in the beginning, I will do Three chapters for this, then the Fire Emblem: Awakening crossover, and see which one gains more attention, at which point I will continue the winner and update it in tandem with my Naruto/High School DXD story._

 _Do you want Naruto to have a Teigu? Because if so, I have a couple ideas._

 _Now onto pairings._

 _NarutoXAkame: Problems with Red Eyes._

 _NarutoXLeone: Brash Blondes, A Neko And A Kitsune Edition!_

 _NarutoXEsdeath: Opposing Views/Is It Okay To Get Picked Up By A Girl In A Dungeon?_

 _NarutoXSeryu: Misguided Justice._

 _NarutoXKurome: Marionette Heart._

 _NarutoXScheele: It's The Glasses!_

 _NarutoXChelsea: Bloody Rouge._

 _NarutoXNajenda: Big Boss and The New Guy._

 _NarutoXAkameXKurome: Sisters And Rivals_

 _NarutoXAkameXLeone: The Lion, The Poison, And The Wind_

 _NarutoXEsdeathXSeryu: Jaegers of His Heart_

 _NarutoXScheeleXChelsea: Scissors, Makeup, and A Willing Subject_

 _NarutoXAkameXLeoneXChelsea: Jiraiya's Expectations Fulfilled._

 _REMEMBER, LIKE, FAVORITE, REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO LIVE! LIIIIIVE!  
HAVE A GREAT DAY!_


	2. An early Grave

_AN: Hello once again to the 2_ _nd_ _chapter of A Simple Cartographer! This story has gained way more attention than I thought it would in the short time it has been in existence, but I'm definitely not saying that's a bad thing!_

 _One thing I would like to address before anything is: A reviewer named First Guy, I saw what you did there…..Well played._

 _What is with the correlation between being sick, and the comfy levels of a bed? I've been sick for the past two days, and my bed has never been this comfortable in my whole damn life. Sickness+Boredom=me writing to entertain myself. So hooray for my immune system sucking!_

 _Tatsumi, Tatsumi, Tatsumi, you don't get between a man and his food, it's a surefire way to piss someone off._

 _I'm really glad that you guys seem to agree with me when I didn't do a dimension Hop and instead expanded the world to include both nations, although the majority of the story will take place in the AkameVerse, and the Elemental Nations will come into play at somepoint through the story, in which an 'Coming Home' arc begins, before he once again returns to the Empire._

 _I think I've come far from where I originally started concerning my writing style._

 _Don't believe me? Read the first two chapters of A Will of Fire, A Heart of A Hero, my formatting was shit, they were just huge walls of text, and I somehow managed to make that Naruto a little bit of an asshole as the story went along._

 _I got better, didn't I?... Hey, stop laughing!_

 _To clear some things up, this is Naruto just after Asuma died, so he has wind-manipulation training,_ _ **Hien,**_ _and is working on the Spiraling Throwing Boom Boom Dome of Death that is the_ _ **Rasenshuriken.**_ _He has no Sage Mode, Kurama is still a dick, and the Akatsuki are still capturing Jinchuriki._

 _Okay, now that's out of the way._

 _My friend showed me a clip of a show. A show involving JoJo. It scarred me for life, JoJo ruined cherries for me. BLUBLUBLUBLUBLUBLUBLU!_

 _People apparently want Naruto to gain a Teigu, so I will keep that in mind._

 _OC Teigus:_

 _Teigu Idea #1: Kiyo Utsuri (Skillful Reflection): A Shield Type Teigu, Kiyo Utsuri takes in the attack launched at it, absorbing offensive techniques and allowing its wielder to reflect the attack right back at a time of their choosing. One user of this Teigu was reported to have bonded with it so well, it gained the ability to 'warp' the reflected attack (Think of how Kaguya used her portals to transport her All-Killing Ash Bones)_

 _Teigu Idea #2: Sonomama Oimasu (Undisturbed Chase): A Fuuma Shuriken Teigu with an unusual six blades, Which is thrown at one's opponents, the blades then detach and will not stop until they either draw blood, or are recalled by the user. An unusual ability of this Teigu is that the six blades that make up the weapon are able to stack up, forming a large bladed sword, allowing for close combat engagements._

 _Teigu Idea #3: Talk no Jutsu: Because The fucking Talk no Jutsu is the most OP Skill/Technique you will ever see._

 _If you have any Ideas, feel free to tell me, but there are more I've come up with. I just want feedback on these two before I speak of anymore._

 _Enough dicking around, Let the story commence!_

 **STORY: A Simple Cartographer.**

 **CH.2: A Late Awakening, an Early Grave, And Capital Punishment.**

 **STORY START!**

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"I'm Tatsumi!"

Naruto didn't know whether to be angry, irritated, or weirded out by the new arrivals face. "What the hell…?"

Tatsumi, mistaking his confusion for awe, only increased his grin, "Heh, Well obviously you're stunned! For me, something like that's a piece of cake!" Tatsumi finished, before raising his hand and extending it as if he was explaining something, "This is the name of the Man who'll become famous in the Capital, so it would benefit you to remember it!"

One of the Caravaneers who had been behind Naruto stepped forward, "So you are tryin' to make it big in the Capital too?"

Tatsumi crossed his arms, "Yeah! To make it and become successful in the Capital! That's every country boy's fantasy!" Tatsumi finished his statement with an excited grin.

Naruto just stared blankly at the confident boy, but he had said something about the Nation's capital, so it was worth dealing with the youth for now.

Naruto just walked up to Tatsumi, "Hey, you said something about the Empire's Capital, could you give me a few answers here?"

Tatsumi gave him an inquisitive look, "Sure, but why? Wait, don't tell me you mean to interview me because of my skill!"

Naruto deadpanned, "No, definitely not. Just some questions about the Capital, the names Naruto Uzumaki. I'm new here and I'm trying to create a map, so I need some details, and getting information on the Capital city could give me a good reference point for the future."

"First off, what is the name of the city?"

Tatsumi quickly answered, "The Capital."

Naruto nodded, "Yes, the Capital , what's it called?"

"The Capital"

Naruto started getting frustrated, "Yes, I know we are talking about the Capital, but what is the city CALLED?!"

The Caravaneer that had spoken to Tatsumi saw what was happening, "I think what he's trying to say is that the Capital, is literally called and named The Capital."

Naruto's eyes widened, 'You're messing with me, right?"

The man shook his head, signifying that he was indeed being serious with the Blond.

Naruto rolled his eyes, _"What originality these people have."_

Naruto continued, "So, you literally named your capital, The Capital? Okay, I've heard stranger, I think I have anyway….. So where is it located?"  
Tatsumi walked up, noticing a couple landmarks the Blond had made on the Map, finding his way until he pointed smack dab towards the middle of the map, "Right in the center, I guess it was built so it would be the farthest away from invasions."

Dead center, that made things much easier, now he could just ask where he was parallel to the Capital and bam, he knew where he was located. This made the Cartographer's day! Hell, maybe he could see if they had any local maps for sale in the shops and record those down and make his job a bit easier. _"Suck it, Baa-chan!"_

The Caravaneers began to mutter amongst themselves, looking at Tatsumi with weird stares, until Tatsumi finally called them out on it, "What's up?"

"The Imperial city of the Capital…Is not the dreamy place you make it out to be." The man's face had darkened, his eyes adopting a knowing look, the look of a man who had seen horrors, "It's lively, but it is filled with many more monsters that are even more vicious than an Earth Dragon."

Naruto stepped up, "Do you mean something like those Danger Beasts pop up in the middle of town or somethin'?" Because if they did, that was some bad planning on the architect's part. Why would anyone build on a breeding ground for monsters?

"No, its something far worse." He looked down, 'Its people, they're people, but they have the heart and souls of monsters, it's full of guys like that."

Tatsumi looked confused at these words, but got the gist of it, "Thanks, I'm grateful for the words of advice, but I can't turn back now. I will…. No, we will make money in the Capital and save our poor village!"

Naruto looked on in shock, not expecting that kind of answer from the young man he had thought to be full of himself. He was just trying to help his village, maybe he wasn't so bad.

Naruto clapped the young man on the shoulder, "Hell yeah, do ya mind if I tag along with ya' to the Capital? I was thinking of heading there now that I have a clue to where it is."

Tatsumi didn't question it, "Sure, it's just an hours walk from here if we follow the road."

Naruto started to walk towards the Earth Dragon Tatsumi had slain, "You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Drool started to flow out of his mouth as he began to drag the massive beast into the woods, "Huhuhuhu."

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"WHOOOOOOAAAA!"  
Tatsumi had yelled in excitement upon reaching the massive doors that marked the entrance to the Capital. 'Those are sooooo huge!" He looked over to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged, "Meh", he began, "I've seen bigger, these gates don't have anything on the one's back home!"

The one's back in Konoha were at least twice that big!

Tatsumi had once again made his excitement known as they took their first steps into the Capital, noticing the large amounts of people and business being conducted from the various markets on the streets, Tatsumi turning and looking around like a drunk sailor while Naruto kept his eye open for any local maps he might have been able to add to his own.

Tatsumi was amazed by the amount of gold that was being exchanged, "If I make it here, I could buy the entire village." He turned to talk to Naruto to get his opinion, but found the Blond Cartographer to be nowhere in sight.

"Naruto?"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Naruto could be seen stumbling and searching among the various stands, trying to find anything on the local geology and maybe a map or two. So far his efforts had proven to be fruitless, frustration quickly making its way into his mind. He had bought a cloak for when he eventually went on the move again, well, it wasn't exactly a cloak.

The cloak? Looked like a jacket, its collar popped up, and was colored black, it's sleeves having a brass button on each end where they connected to the cuff. It had a pocket on the left breast, as well as the typical two pockets on the sides of the jacket. It was heavy, probably meant to be worn in colder climates, but was also kind of light, meaning that it could be worn in both.

"Why the hell aren't there any national maps?!"

It would have made his job so much easier, but noooooooo, the only maps he could find were copies of one he had already found, that map being the local map of the area surrounding the Capitol. What was going on?

Naruto was just about at his wits end, before he found a small shop that was green in color and went inside. The inside was rather plain, filled with shelves of random bits and pieces of junk, mainly random stuff you wouldn't usually look for.

He looked through the various shelves, looking for anything that would help him with his mission, but once again his efforts came out fruitless, the only thing he bought was a Danger Beast guidebook called "The Danger Beast Compendium'.

He walked up to the counter of the store, seeing a rather young looking woman, who appeared to be in her mid-thirties and was looking at him with a bored expression, "That'll be 2000 Yen kid…."

Naruto fumbled around the kunai holster on his thigh, opening a side pocket and taking out a toad shaped wallet, opening it and revealing a ton of cash munnay.

He fumbled around with the currency for a bit, trying to remember how much each bill was worth, eventually giving the shopwoman the required amount of legal tender and he was passed back the book, "Have a day, lad…"

Naruto opened the door, stepping outside and then sharply stepping to his right, avoiding a flying Tatsumi who slammed against the ground, "WHAT. YOU CAN AT LEAST TEST ME!"

A dark haired in a black outfit stepped out of the building, his face portraying anger as he pointed a finger at Tatsumi, "KID, YOU NEED TO WIN A RAFFLE JUST TO BE HIRED AS A GRUNT! APPLICANTS ARE FLOODING IN BECAUSE OF THE RECESSION, THERE'S A LIMIT TO HOW MANY WE CAN HIRE!"

Tatsumi looked at the man as the door slammed shut, leaving Tatsumi sitting there, until he noticed a mop of Blond hair.

"Naruto, where the hell did you go!"

Naruto gave him an apologetic look, 'Sorry, but I have my own things I needed to do, besides I didn't know that was going to happen to ya'!"

Tatsumi was about to reply, before he noticed something else. That something else being a rather scantily clad young Blonde woman with hazel approaching them, her most private areas covered by cloth. She wore a scarf around her neck, her arms covered by detached baggy sleeves connected to her wrists by golden bands, the same type of material being worn as pants, but parts of them were cut out in the thigh area. Her breasts being restrained by a piece of black material keeping them from view, but still giving off a considerable view of her cleavage to anyone with the ability known as sight.

"You young lads seem troubled, should this Onee-san here lend you fellas a hand?"

Naruto and Tatsumi both had the same thoughts as they looked directly at her chest, _"So this is the Capital…"_

"Ahhhh, you young lads must have come from the country to the Capital seeking adventure and fame, right?"

Naruto gestured to Tatsumi, "He is, I'm just a traveler trying to finish a Map, which I'm having not much luck on."

The young woman's short Blonde hair bounced slightly as she laughed a little, seeing Tatsumi get kicked to the curb earlier was quite the funny sight, "What if I said I knew a way to get commissioned as well as a guy who has some tools and maps? Interested?"

She received two nods, a bright smile making its way onto her face.

"Then treat Onee-san to a meal!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

*BANG!*

The loud clanking sound of a glass bottle was heard throughout a local bar, ringing throughout the entire establishment, a sound of extreme enjoyment following soon after.

"Yeah! Alcohol in the daytime sure hits the damn spot!"

The Hazel-Eyed Blonde had led both Tatsumi and Naruto to a popular bar, known for its rather delicious drinks. Tatsumi and Naruto both looked like they had seen the Devil himself after the bottles began stacking on the table, the Young Woman downing them as soon as they appeared. Naruto was silently crying as he and Tatsumi watched their money slowly dwindle away. Naruto's head was over the back of his chair, his wallet in his hand, the wallet itself having the zipper open with a small spirit in the shape of a toad escaping from its mouth.

Tatsumi was also at his wits end, praying the woman was either too drunk to order anymore, or was smart enough to stop on her own, "You sure are having fun without much regard for us…"

The woman blinked, before a satisfied sigh escaped her mouth and a alcohol induced blush was on her face, "Ah c'moooon! Drink up lads; let's have some fun while we're at it!" She cheered. She walked up to Naruto, leaning her head onto his shoulder, her breasts pressing into his back as she passed him a glass, "A Cutie like you needs to lighten up!"

Naruto had sat up straight in his seat, not even fazed by the obvious teasing she had tried to subject him to, he was quite the oblivious bastard. "Sorry, I ain't much of a drinker, don't really have a taste for the stuff. Besides, I'd like to talk about what you offered us."

The woman's eyes narrowed, and her face became a little more serious, "Straight business huh?"

"Well, to put it simply… It's all about money and connections" She finished with a sly smile, "I know a guy in the military who's in a high position. I even know about a guy with a couple old maps lying around, if you give me some coin, I can get you a recommendation with the military and a map or two from an acquaintance if you'd like?"

Tatsumi was all too eager to whip out his cash, revealing a bag filled as much as it could possibly hold, holding a large amount of coins. The opening burst open, spilling a bit of its contents, revealing a pile of gold coins that were used in tandem with yen, the Empire having two sets of currency, with yen being used in the countryside, as gold was quite hard to come by in those areas, and gold being used around the more industrious parts of the Empire, although you could use both wherever. It was quite confusing. "Is this enough?"

The Onee-san's eyes lit up and a large smile made its way onto her face, her blush increasing, "Whoooa! How did you get all this?"

Tatsumi crossed his arms, before breathing in deeply and his face made its way into a look of pride, 'I earned all of this money hunting some Danger Beast's along the way here."

She looked to Naruto, expecting his answer as he had paid for the MASSIVE amounts of alcohol she had purchased. Naruto shook his head, "I would love to, but" He motioned towards his wallet, 'I don't want to…..'Invest' any more money here, I still have things I need to do."

"All right then, see ya! Oh, and Brown-Lad, you might want to take this as a lesson, bye!" She said, before giving them a wink, taking Tatsumi's gold, and walking away looking over her shoulder waving to them, intentionally putting a little more sway in her hips than usual.

Tatsumi looked ecstatic, "Man, that was so easy! Captain position, here I come!"

Naruto just sat back in his seat, and closed his eyes.

LIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

One hour later.

Naruto and Tatsumi were still at the bar, Tatsumi diligently waiting for the woman to return, while Naruto took this time to think about his next move. _"Maybe I'll head North West, see if the upperlands are any different."_

 _L_ IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Six hours had passed, and Tatsumi was beginning to realize that he had been had by the Busty Blonde that had taken his money.

Naruto chose this moment to speak up, "Uhh, dude? I don't think she's coming back, or ever meant to come back". Damn, he was glad he trusted his instincts and leave that mess alone, even if his wallet had been seriously dented.

Tatsumi began to weep uncontrollably, his face filled with childlike sadness, "No, she'll come back, she has to come back!"

Naruto began to laugh at the ridiculous expression his fellow traveler had, before taking out his toad shaped wallet and preparing to help out Tatsumi, not really one to refuse anyone help or not help them when he saw this. His hands felt around in the pouch, searching but only finding air. "What…"

Naruto began searching his wallet even more meticulously, but there was nothing there. He finally felt something within the money keeper and grabbed it. Naruto brought it to his face, reading it to himself before his face paled and a single tear made it to his eye.

The paper read, "I Owe You Cutie!" with the picture of a chibi lion smirking in the background.

"KAMI DAMNIT!"

Tatsumi looked to Naruto, realizing that he also was no longer the owner of any sort of currency.

The owner of the tavern decided to speak up, "Hey, its your own fault you got scammed like that, even if you tried to do the smart thing and hang onto your cash, besides we're closing".

Naruto looked at the man, whipping his head around, his features stuck halfway between rage and sorrow, "I know that! I'm just pissed off at myself for being to careless!" His head drooped, his tone dropping, "I thought I was being smart for once….."

The bartender's head had a bead of sweat on it, the man sighing as he motioned for them to, as Naruto had learned, 'Buzz Off'.

They remained in place, the two scammed boys contemplating on what just happened to them, their heads simultaneously slammed onto the table, and they began to just stare into space.

Did I mention the Barkeep was stacked?

Both Tatsumi and Naruto were lifted by the scruffs of their neck's, them not even responding to the touch. The Barkeep proceeded to make his way to the door, open it, and dropkicked Tatsumi onto the streets. He would have done the same to Naruto, but he had made a considerable….'Contribution' to his bar, and had been one of the few he knew to actually pay his tab.

Pay your tabs people. They remember.

So instead of dropkicking him into the street, he gave the Blond a small mercy and simply tossed him onto the street. While it was humiliating, at least Naruto didn't have to feel the wrath of a boot to his backside.

As the two boys laid on the wall in the streets, they slowly looked to each other, their eyes shadowed by the evening darkness, "Tatsumi…..Vengeance will be ours."

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Naruto had attempted to find some sort of lodging, but ultimately found out that the people of the Capital weren't so forgiving. Everywhere he turned, people turned him down, not even bothering to hear his questions about any local inns. So here he was, sitting next to his fellow scammed youth under a lightpost.

A couple boys had tried to cause trouble, a thin one with a big nose and a shoulder guard, and the other was a huge overweight boy with what seemed to be an axe strapped to his back, laughing at the two of them and demanding that Tatsumi hand over his sword. They were met with two dead stares.

One beating later and the douchbags were in heap, Tatsumi beating them to a pulp. Naruto and Tatsumi had slalomed their way under the lightpost, preparing for what most likely would be a cold night's sleep, Naruto drawing his cloak closer to him, as Tatsumi did the same with his heavy fur coat.

The sound of hooves clacking on stone made its way to Naruto's ears, him looking up to see what was happening.

It was a horse-drawn carriage stopped in the middle of the street, with a couple guards falling in line as it halted. A Blonde girl in a blue, white and black gown around his age had stepped out long ago, and was making her way towards him, the only thing he managed to catch was, "I can't help it! It's my nature!"

She stopped in front of the two, bending down to speak to them, "You're from the country right?"

Tatsumi decided to answer, 'Huh? Yeah…"

The girl adopted a bright smile, "If you don't have a place to stay, do you want to come to my house?"

She was met with two blank faces, the epitome of distrustful of all.

Naruto continued the topic, "We don't have any money, you aren't going to try some indentured servitude stuff on us, are ya?"

She only smiled brighter, "No silly! I just like to help out people in need, I know that this place isn't that full of morals, but I try to change that."

A guard walked over, "You should just accept Lady Aria's goodwill, she can't leave people like you alone."

Tatsumi looked to Naruto, not trusting himself to make another decision with strangers after the last time. Naruto shrugged, as if to say it couldn't get any worse.

They rose from the ground, following the Blonde girl who was squealing in delight, a skip in her step as she led them to the carriage. She resumed her place inside, while Naruto and Tatsumi followed on foot, but a guard approached them.

"Don't worry about it too much, Lady Aria has a thing for helping out those in need, she just can't help herself." He explained. Naruto decided to contemplate on the days actions, reminding himself to never let his guard down, especially around Blonde women with big boobs, _"I should've learned my lesson from all the times Baa-chan hit me over the head"_. He was a Shinobi Damnit! If anything, he was the one who was supposed to do the pickpocketing!

"Well, it's better than sleeping in the streets."

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"So this is what they call a 'Mansion'?"

Naruto had seen many fancy buildings, he had even been to a Daimyo's palace before, but for some reason, this place stood out due to it's (At least to him) Unusual design.

Inside, there were the heads of various animals, though the majority of them looked like the antlered deer the Nara clan tended to for ingredients to their medicines. Antique pots and sculptures dominated the halls, exquisite paintings adorning the hallway walls. Even Tatsumi was taken aback, his face one of awe and surprise at the sheer wealth being displayed.

They were led down a hall, entering what appeared to be the dining hall. Among the expensive things he could see, Naruto noticed two people already sitting down and one was drinking, a man and a woman. The man had on an expensive suit, his hair a grey and blond mix, a moustache on his face, and the woman looked like a mature version of Aria, the girl who had brought them. _"Her parents' maybe?"_

The man noticed their approach and turned his head, looking at the two travelers with a smile on his face, "Ahh, Aria brought someone in again."

The woman's eyes were narrow, but always appeared to be that way, a warmth seemingly being felt from them as she chuckled, "What a habit, I wonder how many its been now?"

Tatsumi looked to the stoic guards, _"Those guys….They're really strong…I wonder if they can be nice to some random shmuck like me because they have bodyguards like theses guys."  
_ Naruto's thoughts were a little less envious, " _Meh, I can take 'em."_

Tatsumi looked to the sky as a ray of light shined upon his face, _"It seems that in the Capital, there really are nice people like these!"_

Naruto's once again conflicted with the naïve swordsman, _"Fool me once, shame on me…..I'm still not sure they aren't up to something, or are they genuinely nice people?"_

Tatsumi bowed his head, Naruto slightly inclining his head while giving a small smile, "Thank you very much for helping us out, Aria-san!"

Aria's face lit up with a grin, "It's okay, it's okay! Make yourselves at home!"

Her mother decided to add her own two cents, "If we help people out, that happiness will eventually come right back to us, right?" Aria's face became slightly agitated, "MOM!" She was answered with a chuckle.

Tatsumi raised his head, before asking something he had been wanting to get off his chest for a while, "Ah, excuse me, but there's something I'd like to ask if I may?" He was given the go-ahead. Telling them of his goals, and what he set out to do, which happened to be getting into the military to make money.

"I see…" Began Aria's father, "You want to become successful to make money for your village." His face showed a sincere smile, "That's a wonderful dream lad." Aria's father became serious, "But you are aware that if you do get enlisted, the three countries that reside near the Empire and the country side are filled with bandits, and you could get sent over the borders to fight."

Tatsumi gulped, but faced the question, "I'm….prepared for that."

"What a commendable spirit! That's how the young should be!" The patriarch of the household complimented. Aria decided to step forward and she held her hands on the front of her dress, "Did you come alone Tatsumi?"

The young Swordsman looked worried, "No, actually there's three of us. There was me, Ieyasu, and Sayo."

Tatsumi looked as if he was remembering something, probably homesick. But Naruto noticed the subtle tightening of the jaw Aria's family made, _"What the hell…."_

But before he had any time to dwell on the matter, he was addressed by Aria, "Well Naruto-san, what about you? Why are you in the Capital?"

Naruto pulled out his in-progress map out of his pack, "This."

"A…Map?"  
Naruto nodded, "Yep, but first I have a question to ask, I've looked all over in the markets, but I haven't even seen any National Maps, and the local maps I've found aren't really that detailed, why is that?"

Aria's dad decided to answer, "Well that my boy is a question I can answer." He cleared his throat, "The Empire is always expanding, and aa is expected, with more territory comes more unknowns, plus all the Danger Beasts that reside in the country, have made it hard for even an expert Cartographer to do anything. All the Bandits as well, each one of these factors has made it hard, so the most that is on any map are the major roads, and on the local ones any landmarks to help."

Naruto smiled in appreciation, "Thank you sir. But yes, my current goal is to map out the entirety of the Empire, it's towns, it's roads, everything!"

He was answered with a booming laugh, "HAHAHA! Now that's the spirit Lad! A lofty goal for sure, but with that attitude you'll go far, I can tell, good luck with your endeavor!"

"I'll try my best!" Naruto responded, pumping his fist and giving what many called his trademark Mega-Watt Grin, or MWG for short.

Tatsumi came back to the land of the living from his daydream, telling the rest of them what he had been reflecting about, "But they are really strong, so I'm not really worried. It's just that Ieyasu is terrible with directions, so I'm not even sure if he made it to our meeting spot in the Capital yet."

The patriarch of the house slammed his hand on the table, "I SEE! I'll recommend you to an acquaintance in the military, and investigate for your friend's whereabouts as well!"

Tatsumi lit up in happiness, "Thank you so much!" His face grew curious, "By the way, do you have any chocolate chip cookies?"

Her father answered, "No, we only have Peanut Butter Cookies."

"Never mind then."

Aria stood next to the brown haired Swordsman, "My intuitions good you know, I think you'll see both of them before long!"

(Anyone who knows what happens next, we can never look at that line the same as we first read it….*Shivers*)

Tatsumi replied, "If there is anything me and Naruto can do, just tell us!"

Naruto's face contorted into surprise, "EHHH! Tatsumi! Don't go making decisions for m-"

Aria interrupted before he could finish, "Great! You can be my bodyguards along with the others then! This is going to be so much fun!"  
Naruto and Tatsumi were lead to a hallway, where the rooms were located, Naruto took the Ninth door (Sue me!) while Tatsumi took the room right next to it.

Snores reigned supreme that night.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

It was daytime, back in the market district of the Capital, escorting Aria as she did her daily shopping. And by escorting, I mean carrying all her shit.

Stacks upon stacks of boxes were held in each of the bodyguards hands, Tatsumi struggling to balance them, while Naruto seemingly walked around with ease.

"We're going to this shop next!" Aria shouted as her eyes were filled with stars, pointing to where she wanted to go. Her guards struggling to keep up with the energetic young woman.

The guard known as Gauri sighed, "Her shopping's amazing, isn't it? The amount is just getting silly now."  
'Anyway, look up."

Tatsumi and Naruto both lifted their heads, and their sight was filled with the visage of a humongous palace, "The Palace!"

"So that's where the Emperor conducts his business! The Emperor who controls the Empire is there!" Tatsumi shouted, shocked that he was this close to the Royal Palace.

Gauri leaned in, whispering to the two t=youths, "It's a little different…. There IS an Emperor, but he's only a child…The one that controls the Emperor from the shadows." His visage darkened, 'The Prime Minister is the one who is rotting this country from the inside"

Tatsumi's fist tightened, "Then the heavy taxes my village is suffering from.."

Gauri continued, "It's the way the people of the Capital think." He pointed behind him, "There are people like that at well".

Naruto walked up to the wall, seemingly transfixed by a particular sight, the picture was of a girl with an emotionless face, with black hair, and unusual Red Ey-…..Red Eyes….."Akame…Red Eyes….." Was she an Uchiha? "Who are these guys?"

Gauri began to sweat just thinking about them, "They are known as Night Raid, they're the group of assassins that have been rattling the Capital. Just as their name says, they only attack during the hours of the night, targeting high-ranking officials or the wealthy in the Capital…Also, make yourself even more usefull." He pointed to the huge box that Aria had bought, filled with god knows what.

"WHAT KIND OF TRAINING IS THIS!"

Naruto snorted, 'At least you aren't getting shoved off the edge of a fuckin' cliff."

"What?"  
Naruto waved Tatsumi off, "Nothing."

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Twas the night before Raidsmas, and all through the house, and not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. A woman was seen, talking to a journal.

Before she was sliced in half, and we see her organs most internal.

Blood splattered on the ground, and we hear a voice filled with worry.

And all that was said, was a simple, "I'm sorry"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Naruto was wide awake instantly, his senses going wild at a very familiar feeling, _"All of this Killing Intent!"_ and rushed out of his room. Naruto looked to his left, seeing that Tatsumi had also been awoken by the massive KI.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tatsumi had been sleeping peacefully, before he awoke with a start.

He looked up as he stood on his feet, "This feeling, my senses are going off!"

His face became more serious than anyone who had known him before. His voice becoming lower, and more serious.

"It's Stabby Time."

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

With a silent nod, they both rushed to the source of the Murderous Emotions, and saw through a stained glass window.

Were five people standing on wires.

Tatsumi said in a voice filled with urgency, "NIGHT RAID!"

Naruto looked to the guards in the courtyard, seeing them file out and begin to get into various fighting stances, "They look like they can do this."

His opinion changed when he heard a single word, a word all Shinobi recognized.

" **ELIMINATE** "

And one by one, in the blink of an eye they were systematically slaughtered.

The girl he recognized from the poster he had been thinking about only cut her opponents once, but even when they weren't fatal wounds, they still dropped dead to the ground. The Armored one that had jumped with her threw his spear, lodging it into a guards chest and then coming out the other end.

He saw Gauri die, the only word he heard was the word, 'Rotten'.

One attempted to flee, Naruto actually began to move to jump out and help him. The guard was shot through the back of his head before Naruto had even taken that first step.

Naruto gnashed his teeth together, while Tatsumi gripped his sword.

"We have to at least protect Aria-san!"

Naruto nodded with a grim expression, "Aye."

"But what about her Fath-"

A sharp crack was heard, followed by a loud thump.

"Let's save Aria".

And with that, Naruto and Tatsumi ran towards the exit, hoping that the Assassins wouldn't notice them taking the back entrance to find Aria. Naruto looked around, before giving Tatsumi the thumbs up. Tatsumi ran alongside Naruto, but they were stopped when a shadow came over both their forms.

"Hello there you two, where do you think you're going?"

They saw the Armored Guy from before standing before them, Tatsumi attempted to unsheathe his sword, but Naruto held his hand in front of him, "Naruto, what ar-"

"Tatsumi, go find Aria! I'll take this guy on!"

Tatsumi made to protest, but was soon thrown towards the woods by his Blond companion, whose eyes were shadowed by his hair.

Naruto turned to the Armored Man, drawing twin kunai, preparing t-

His opponent was already on him, jabbing the spear towards him. Naruto slipped to his right, his chest narrowly missing the spearhead, before gripping the spear handle and twisting his body over it and rushing his opponent.

He slashed a kunai at the midsection, expecting his opponent to dodge.

He didn't.

Instead, the kunai shattered as soon as it met the Armor, the high grade chakra metal breaking upon contact with it, "Wha-" was all he got out before he was kicked in the chest, and was sent flying.

When the dustcloud that had been created by his landing had died down, Naruto landed in a kneel, wiping blood off of his mouth onto his Jacket's sleeve.

The Armored Spear-Handler was chuckling, "Sorry there Handsome, but nothing gets past my Incursio's Absolute Defense!"

Naruto soon began to grin, before getting into a chuckle of his own, the Armored figure confused as to why, "Uhhh, why are you laughing, shouldn't you be scared or something?"

Naruto just held out his remaining kunai in front of him, 'No, it's just that I know a guy who wanted to kill me who also claimed to have an Absolute Defense."

"Really, what happened to him?"

Naruto grinned, "I beat his ass, and just like him."

His weapon began to glow blue, before sharpening and the color turning green.

Naruto's eyes flashed in excitement, "I'll cut right through it, Ttebayo!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tatsumi was running inside the forest, searching for any sign of Aria, before he caught sight of a building in the middle of a clearing, Aria and the remaining guard with her.

"Aria-san! I found you!"

Aria shouted in relief, "TATSUMI!"

The guard sighed, and proceeded to shout at Tatsumi, "You came at just the right time! We'll run to the warehouse and you can stall until reinforcements arrive!"

Tatsumi's look of shock was evident, as he gasped before speaking, "That's crazy! Those people wi-"

He looked to the sound of feet hitting the ground, the girl from the posters holding a Katana with a red hilt, wearing a red tie, and a black sleeveless battle suit of some kind, a black jacket covering her form.

Tatsumi drew his sword, and prepared for battle as she ran towards him.

No one expected the Footstool that she performed upon him. "Not a target"

Instead, she ran towards the guard, and dodged the bullets that were shot at her.

"Target."

" **ELIMINATE** ".

His torso was separated from his legs, gore and viscera splattering across the field, staining the once green grass a dark crimson.

The Hitwoman stood over the defenseless Girl, her sword preparing to strike the girl down.

" **ELIMINATE".**

"WAIT DAMNIT!"

Tatsumi decided to jump into the fray, slashing at the assassin, but she jumped out of his blade's reach.

She stood up, and looked at him as if he were a moron, "You aren't a target…There's no need to kill you…"

Tatsumi shouted at her, "But you want to kill Aria-san, right?!"

She responded with a blank face, "Uh huh"

"NANI!"

"I'll kill you if you get in the way, you know."

Tatsumi grit his teeth, "Like I'd run because of that!" He wished he hadn't said that, because he nearly dropped his sword at the grim image of the girl and what she had said next.

" **Then I'll ELIMINATE."**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"TOOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto thrust, ducked, slashed, parried, dodged.

Thrust, duck, slash parry, dodge.

It was like a rhythm, and he a bard.

He would complete his song.

"Haaaaa!" Naruto ducked under a horizontal slash from the Spear-Wielder, rushing once again towards his opponent. This time he had been going at it, trying his best, but it was like the bell-test all over again!

No matter what though, he wouldn't die.

He REFUSED to die!

With all his resolve focused into one strike, his **Hien** infused Kunai slashed at the Armor once more, and this time.

They drew blood.

A surprised grunt escaped the Armored Man's mouth, not expecting anything to actually be able to get through his armor, "How…."

It wasn't a big cut, but it was proof Naruto deserved to be treated like a true opponent.

Naruto was on his knees, and proceeded to get up into a kneel, before finally standing up, panting from exertion.

The Assassin nodded, and held his spear in a thrusting pose, as if prepared to strike, this would end it.

Naruto's kunai once again glowed bright, sharp green as **Hien** was activated once more. He shouted, before he ran at his enemy, slashing at-

He stopped running halfway, coming to a halt, returning the kunai to it's pouch, and flipped off his opponent with a massive grin on his face, "SYKE, MUTHAFUCKA!"

And disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"What the fuck! What kind of Teigu allows that?!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

" **Then I'll ELIMINATE"**

Tatsumi gulped, before resolving himself to saving the life behind him, he would never be able to face Naruto if he ran away to save his own skin, even after Naruto had fought that other member of Night Raid.

They crossed blades, a loud CLANG echoing throughout the silent night, Tatsumi made a horizontal slash to bisect his opponent, before she jumped over it, and kicked him in the shoulder, setting him off balance.

Her blade found itself in Tatsumi's chest.

Or it would have, before a kunai came between them.

"I don't know if you knew this or not, but I'm the only one who gets to say Ya' know around here, Ya'know!"

Tatsumi's eyes and body sagged in relief, "Naruto! You're alive!"

Still locking blades with the Red-Eyed girl, he looked over his shoulder, "Wow, you have so little faith in me, but in any case, the Hero always shows up at the last moment!"

Naruto ducked his head, taking extra care to avoid her sword, remembering its effects on the guards.

He shoved her back, before creating some distance by hopping back.

They stood there, red eyes meeting blue, and then they once again rushed forwards.

Naruto blocked an overhead strike, before spinning on the balls of his feet and reverse slashing his opponent, who also blocked.

He who was aiming to either disarm, or incapacitate.

Against one who sought to Eliminate.

He had to be careful.

Slash, block, stab, dodge, and so the cadence of battle went on.

He went for a thrust, she would parry.

She went for a slash he would block.

And vice versa.

To those looking onwards, it appeared as if the two were locked In some sort of intricate dance under the moonlight, their bodies coming within close proximity to one another as they locked blades, even one mistake in the step-order, and the dance failed, and a partner lost. She whirled around, as he passed her, and once again they came face to face

Naruto sweeped his legs, forcing his opponent into the air to dodge, a grin made it's way to his face. Just what he wanted.

His fingers on both his hands made its way into a T-shape.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

And three Naruto's met her in the air.

Her eyes widened, clearly not expecting the move he made, each Naruto kicking her higher into the air.

He wasn't able to finish his patented Uzumaki Naruto Barrage, as she landed on air, but if you focused you could see the glint of a wire. The Night Raider landed on the ground, and the two prepared to clash again, Naruto decided in his resolve to win.

The Red-eyed girl was picked up by the scruff of her neck before either could move however, by a busty young woman with long, wild Blonde hair, and what appeared to be Cat ears on her head, along with a tail. She was dressed in a…. wait! It was! "I owe these lads a favor, I want to pay them back."

Naruto leveled his finger at her, "You're the Boobs who jacked my money!"

She gave him a flirtatious wink, "Yep, I'm that beautiful Onee-san from that time! How've you been!"

Tatsumi began to cry, "It's been terrible! I hate it! We had no money, I had to carry a ton of bags, I wanted a chocolate chip cookie but they only had Stupid Peanut Butter!"

Her face get serious, "You think that we are after an innocent girl, right?" She moved to the locked door on the warehouse, 'But can you say that after seeing this?"

She kicked the door, sending it flying off its hinges, revealing what had been inside the unassuming little warehouse.

It was a house of horrors.

Decaying corpses lined the floor, people in torture devices who had died in excruciating pain, their bodies mutilated in various ways, each in its own way horrifying.

Tatsumi looked as if a part of him died, as he numbly stumbled at the entrance, staring at the corpse of the girl that had been tied to the ceiling from a rope on her wrists, cuts and slashes marking her body, one of her legs missing, but the wound looked cauterized to prolong her suffering, ensuring she wouldn't have died from the blood loss.

"S-S-Sayo?"

Naruto looked on in horror, as he recognized the name from the tale Tatsumi had told them the night they first stayed here. "Kami….The fuck….."

"This is the darkness of the Empire"

The Blonde woman continued, "The Nobles of this household got their kicks from picking up travelers coming to the Capital, and offering them a place to stay, they'd then torture them and subject them to disease and toy with them until they die."

Aria had tried to sneak off, but the Neko-eared girl grabbed her head, "Aaaand where do ya think you're goin' Bitch?"

Aria grew desperate, shouting at Tatsumi to save her, denying she had anything to do with it.

Naruto stepped up to her, "Naruto-san! You believe me, right?!"

He looked at her in distain and disgust, and she was subjected to the harsh glare that only few cursed few had ever seen.

His cold, blood red eyes with slits stared right back at her, "I've seen killers…I've seen horrible people…And you, Aria, have the exact same eyes as the worst of them."

Naruto snapped his head to the side, hiding his eyes from view before the others could notice he was being influenced by the Kyuubi's chakra.

He heard Tatsumi shout, "IEYASU!"

Inside the torture chamber, you could see an almost naked Ieyasu, covered in purple and red splotches all over his body, "That girl invited me and Sayo here, the food was drugged…S-S-SHE TORTURED SAYO TO DEATH!" His sobs began to echo throughout the cells.

Aria's form began shaking, "What's so wrong?!"

Her once pretty and elegant looks were replaced by that of a crazed monsters, " _ **YOU WERE JUST USELESS HICKS FROM THE COUNTRY, RIGHT? THE SAME AS CATTLE! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO TREAT YOU LIKE I WANT!"**_

Her eyes became slanted, the only word describing her appropriately would be lunatic, and sick, " _ **BESIDES,**_ s _ **HE HAD**_ _ **dared to show**_ _ **UP WITH SUCH beutifull hair! even though i was troubled WITH MY OWN UNRULY HAIR! that's why I AGONIZED HER SO METICULOUSLY! SHE SHOULD BE GREATFUL!**_

The Blonde female looked to the Red-eyed swordswoman, "Sorry I got in your way, Akame."

Tatsumi's voice rang out through the clearing, "Wait…."

The Woman shook her head, "Don't tell me you're trying to defend her again?"

Tatsumi reached for his sword, "No….."

And slashed Aria through the chest, **"I'LL KILL HER!"**

Aria never once regretted what she had done, she truly believed her views were the right ones, even as she closed her eyes for the final time, she was one that could never be redeemed.

Tatsumi didn't understand that important lesson, no, what he did was act out in justified rage.

And yet, isn't it actions like this that continue the world's Cycle of Hatred?

Tasumi loved someone, he cared for them deeply.

He saw his friend die, and slew those that were responsible, and he had gotten his revenge. Aria killed Sayo because she loved to do it.

Loves breeds death, death breeds sorrow, sorrow breeds hate, Hate breeds violence, violence breeds vengeance, Vengeance breeds death. Death breeds sorrow.

And it all repeats over again.

Except for the one act that started it all.

Love.

Love breeds death for a variety of reasons:

To protect.

To save.

For the simple fact that you love killing.

Which one would you be, I wonder?

Love, is dangerous.

Especially for those cursed few.

Known as Shinobi.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Naruto watched the blood splash all over the ground, Tatsumi's arm outstretched, sword in hand.

Ieyasu was chuckling, "Heh, that's our Tatsumi for ya! That felt great!" He suddenly puked blood.

"It's the final stages of the Lubora Disease. The mistress of the house liked to infect her victims and record their reactions in a diary….He can't be saved anymore."

Ieyasu grabbed at Tatsumi, "You know, Sayo never once gave into that damned bitch, even in the very end…It was so cool…." Ieyasu looked at his hands, "Listen, Tatsumi….Keep going up, keep fighting, and never stop till you reach the top!" He emphasized this by making his hand into a fist, "I'll keep it real, just look straight at the top, and…Never….Stop….Climbing…" His hand fell, a massive grin on his face, for at least he knew his friend was safe.

Ieyasu died an honourable death.

Akame looked at the grieving Tatsumi, "He was hanging on by willpower alone….He is a man worth respecting."

Tatsumi's voice was nothing but a whisper, but it rang loud throughout the night.

"What's wrong with the Capital?"  
He didn't get an answer.

Naruto was praying what he could, wishing the two departed his best wishes, before he was abruptly grabbed by his collar and dragged along with Tatsumi, both struggling and yelling indignantly.

"Tatsumi has guts, and luck as well as some skill….But that Naruto kid, he fought with you evenly, and he hadn't even busted out his Teigu till the end…But cloning, huh? Interesting!"

She informed the two that Sayo and Ieyasu's bodies would be brought to the hideout.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Naruto was greeted with the sight of three individuals, one of which was the armored guy from before.

The green haired one spoke, "It'd be bad if we don't retreat soon."

A girl with pink hair in twin tails yelled, "You're late, what the hell were you doing!"

She looked at Naruto and Tatsumi in her comrades arms, 'Da hells that?"

She was answered with a smile, "Two new recruits, the Blond Cutie especially, he has a Cloning Teigu if you can believe it!

Naruto was wondering what the fuck a Teigu was, maybe another word for Jutsu in this land?

Wait? RECRUITS!  
"Starting from today, you guy's are one of us!"

She flourished her arms grandly, "Welcome to your inauguration into Night Raid!"

Naruto attempted to complain, but was cut off by Akame, "Give it up, Leone won't listen once she gets started."

Akame's head was petted by the now named Leone, "As expected of my bud, you know me so well!"

Leone called out to the guy in armor, "Bulat! I'll leave the Brown Haired Lad with you! Us Blondes gotta stick together!"

The now named Bulat took Tatsumi, "It's okay, it'll get better soon."

Akame's voice rang through the night, "Mission complete! Let's return!"

Naruto could only think of one thing as he was carried off by the Busty Leone.

" _I knew my mission luck was shitty, but seriously!_ _Baa-chan's gonna kill me!_ "

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 _AN: Wassup ma people! I didn't think this chapter was going to be this long, but it turned out to be so! 8,695 words well, now its 8,700, now it's….Damnit!_

 _Naruto shows his fighting spirit to Night Raid, and has been swept up in all that mess, and was worried for Tatsumi's sake at the end, although I think he could have just ran, although that would have left his fate uncertain to Naruto, and Naruto wouldn't take that chance._

 _If you didn't know, there is an Abridged Version of Akame Ga Kill on Youtube, and it has been referenced in the chapter._

 _In a simple nutshell, it consists of Stab-happy Tatsumi, peanutbutter cookies, and a monkey wrench to an over the top Ieyasu's dick._

 _Some funny shit if you watch it._

 _One more chapter before I decide which story I continue with a Will of Fire, although I will put chapters out for the loser occasionally._

 _As for the pairings, you can vote at most two times, but only once per pairing. So you could vote for, Problems with Red Eyes, and Brash Blonds, but not two times for one or the other. Get me?_

 _I must go now, Thewackness must feed._

 _FEED MY ALTER EGO PERCIVAL WITH YOUR REVIEWS! FOLLOWS! AND FAVORITES!_

 _I WILL NOT BE DENIED!_

 _Bye._


	3. Kill your Naivety

_AN: Welcome back my people! Here is a brand new installment of A Simple Cartographer or From Assassin to Map-Maker, and Back Again! The plot has moved forwards, I've figured out some things Plot-wise for the future, and I will say this._

 _This story is in its infancy, and I require it to mature to a further point for me to change things, so this so far is your standard Naruto goes with Night Raid story._

 _For Now…._

 _I'm not saying that there won't be some changes, there will be. But it will get to the point I want, at which point my plot devices begin to kick in, so until then, I beg of you to stay with me here!_

 _One such change will appear soon…._

 _To a Reviewer by the name of Warrior of Six Blades: Very astute of you, your observation in the fight against Bulat, I mean. You get Cookies for assuming right._

 _I have once again looked at the Manga of Akame Ga Kill to review and study up on some foggy details, and I've made an adjustment to an error I've made._

 _Esdeath is actually Kage Level. There, I said it._

 _The woman can freeze time Goddamnit!_

 _I've written a new story, featuring a Videogame!Naruto called A Glitched Gamer, check it out!_

 _I'm not really planning on updating it all that often, so if you like the basic premise of it, and the ideas used, PM me if you want to write a story based off of it._

 _Just wanted to raise awareness for a story that I've also written, called Inescapable Fates. It's a Naruto/Fire Emblem Awakening Crossover, so if you like Fire Emblem and Naruto, here's your present!_

 _Anyways, I'm EXTREMELY grateful for all the positive reviews and responses I have received for this story, and even those ones that weren't just about how good I did, and pointed out some flaws and what they thought didn't go well and explained why, I also EXTREMELY appreciate you!_

 _Because what you're doing is called Constructive Criticism, not Flaming, meaning you are offering explanations to your opinions trying to make this a better story instead of just saying how it sucks and not saying why, insulting it blindly, I appreciate it. It makes me a better writer, and for that I say thank you._

 _What you are not doing, is flaming my ass off, which is also appreciated!_

 _Because I think of Flamers like those people that hate you no matter what you do, which means I look at what they say, laugh hysterically at what was written, and then continue on with my Damn life._

 _So to all Flamers out there, not limited to this story._

 _This is the face of a Man who gives a fuck._

 _Oh wait, no it isn't._

 _Why focus on those few that hate you, when you can look at the many more who support you?_

 _To all Authors, Ignore the Flamers and just do you! Fuck 'em I say!_

 _Ahem, thank you for bearing with me._

 _Sorry about that, a story I really liked was discontinued because of some Flames, and it really irked me._

 _Once again, I have subjected myself to the horror of hard work, moving a literal Fuck-Ton of chopped cylindrical wood, each piece being almost as big as my entire torso. Now as I lie here with nothing better to do, feeling as if I'm being tortured by Esdeath herself, I decided to write out another chapter for the story._

 _I hope to update this story on a weekly basis, although life will come first for me._

 _My updates usually come on Fridays and Mondays, but if I miss my Friday deadline, you can bet your ass I'll update the following Monday!_

 _This story's chapters will usually come within 6,000-8,000 words, just so you know._

 _Any thoughts about the OC Teigu ideas from last chapter? Any suggestions of your own? Bring 'em to me and Papa Wackness'll hear you out._

 _Tired of hearing me go on and on? Well me too._

 _On with the story!_

 _Also, some new pairing options:_

 _NarutoXLeoneXChelsea: Beware the Sexy._

 _NarutoXAkameXEsdeath: Running Interference._

 _The top five front runners for the pairings totaled from reviews and PMs, are Akame, Leone, Chelsea, Esdeath, and Kurome for a single pairing._

 _In order._

 _1:Akame_

 _2:Chelsea_

 _3:Leone_

 _4:Esdeath_

 _And lastly in 5_ _th_ _place Kurome._

 _For double pairings._

 _1: The Lion, The Poison, and The Wind._

 _2: Sisters and Rivals_

 _3: Jaegers of His Heart_

 _And surprisingly only a little in the lead: Jiraiya's Expectations Fulfilled_

 _Remember, I tally votes that have reasons up to three points compared to one's that just say NarutoX? So there's a reason for that, it will cause votes to fluctuate. With a few well written reasons, even the person in last place can rise to the spotlight!_

 _Akame is followed closely behind by Chelsea, with Leone 11 votes behind Chelsea_

 _Sisters and Rivals is more popular than I expected, following closely behind The Lion, The Poison, and The Wind by only 5 votes_

 _Although me myself, I have a personal preference for Chelsea….. Don't you silently judge me….._

 _For those of you who wanted a larger Harem, I say this:_

 _I don't think I could manage more than three girls and Naruto, maybe I could fit a fourth in, but it would be complicated enough already, even if I just do a pairing of Naruto and two girls._

 _Vote for your favorite pairing before it's too late!_

 _Chelsea….Plz….._

 _I said I would leave it to you, but I really want her in the pairing, although I will adhere to my word and follow what the masses dictate for the pairing. I gave my word, and I refuse to go back on that._

Fonts: See first chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: Thewackness135 does not own either Naruto or Akame Ga Kill; If I did, the world would be a much weirder place, now wouldn't it? This story would be Cannon, You would know me as the guy in the disclaimers, and I would be rich. As. All. Hell… Would still buy Ramen and for sustenance… Don't you judge me.**

 **Story: A Simple Cartographer.**

 **CH.3: Kill Your Naivety.**

Wind.

It blows relentlessly.

Never stopping.

Wind never says goodbye.

Winds never look to the past, they only continue to blow forward.

Wind is often associated with change, a breeze can lift ones spirit.

A howling rage can rip them apart.

Wind is indifferent, and yet treats some with a tenderness few have known.

So as a young Swordsman sat there, reflecting on the past, and saying his last goodbyes.

A breeze decided to make itself known, bringing with it a comforting heat, gently caressing his features, even as they made no signs of acknowledging its existence.

So as not only the fate of not one, but two were changed one fateful day.

The winds blew, signifying the coming of a new chapter in many lives.

As One sat near two graves, the other standing and giving his respects.

The winds of change came, and continued to flow forward.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Its….."

"Just me now…"

A young Swordsman with Brown hair sat in front of two small graves, his features not displaying any emotion, and yet…

Tatsumi looked so empty.

Naruto recognized that look, after all. It was one he used to have most of his childhood.

When the Old Man Sandaime died.

When he thought Gaara had been lost.

Naruto, had both seen and worn that expression multiple times. It was something that no one could ever get used to, it felt like a piece of you had been ripped from your very being and you just….felt so alone.

From what he had been told, Sayo and Ieyasu had been good friends, and even better people. They never hesitated to help out someone in need, they were good people at heart, and honest to a fault.

And yet, they had died just like that, never being able to prove themselves.

Naruto looked down, _"I guess this country and mine aren't so different after all"._

The Elemental Nations were a harsh place, one where an honest Shinobi, was usually a dead Shinobi. Valor and Honor were things left to the Samurai, Shinobi killed because they were paid to, Shinobi lied, cheated, and used whatever means necessary to win a fight.

Sometimes he wondered how he made it this far.

The world was a dark place.

As Naruto strode up next to the grieving Tatsumi, he placed a hand on his shoulder and bent down as the Swordsman looked back. "Hey, I know it hurts… I've lost some important people as well, and even now it still hurts." Naruto looked him dead in the eyes, "But I know that they wouldn't want me to blame myself, or just keep sulking around, they'd want me to move forward".

"No matter how hard it hurts on the inside, you just gotta keep going forward."

Tatsumi looked at the graves once more, and a small smile made its way onto his once dead features, as he imagined the scolding Sayo would give him, and how Ieyasu would just try and fight him for staying so depressed.

" _Geez, you're hopeless without us, aren't you? Well, you just gotta make the best of it and move on, got it?"_

" _Tatsumi you bastard! Get over here so this Ieyasu-Sama can kick your ass! Then when I'm done with you, you go and kick everyone else's ass!"_

"I guess you're right"

As Tatsumi reached out for the hand that was then offered to him, the somber scene was intruded upon, as Tatsumi noticed the top part of his Blond Companions head disappear under something

"Wha? Whooooooa!" Naruto pushed against his unseen assailant, spinning around and crying out loud, a loud squawk of surprise echoing out his throat as he was grabbed and taken with whoever had been behind him.

" _Owwww…. What th-"_

Naruto didn't feel any real injuries, in fact, it didn't feel like the ground at all! It was warm, soft, and was actually really comfortable. He tried to lift his head up, before his head was pushed back down and he soon saw black once again. He did however recognize the voice of who was speaking.

"Awww, an eager Lad, aren't you?"  
Tatsumi was silently both praising and cursing Naruto for what had just happened.

Apparently, Naruto wasn't the only one who came to cheer him up, as notified by the Busty Blonde who had tried to surprise the both of them.

Leone was currently on the ground laying on her back, as Naruto had landed on top of her, her hands burying his face deeper into her bosom as he started to struggle.

With a surge of newfound strength, intent on escaping his comfortable deathtrap, Naruto ripped away from whatever had been suffocating him, stumbling to his feet and taking a couple steps back.

" _Wait, it was Leone? But she's on the ground. And I was on the ground. I didn't hit the ground actually, so…"_

A light blush had been on his face, as Naruto bowed his head and clapped his hands together as Leone stood up. "Ahh crap! Sorry about that, please don't."

Leone just quirked an eyebrow, "Do what exactly?"

Naruto looked up, slowly putting his hands into his cloak's pockets, "Well usually this is the part where I get hit by an enraged girl, even when it ain't my fault. You are going to hit me as soon as I drop my guard, right?"

Leone began to approach him, and Naruto closed his eyes and tensed his body. _"Sakura-Chan and Baa-Chan always do this…"_

Seriously, it's like they enjoyed his pain or something! Even if it wasn't his fault, at the slightest thing with a hint of pervyness, and sometimes not even then they would hit him!

However, instead of the usual stinging sensation of a slap as he had expected, Naruto once again felt his face become enveloped in that same, warm, and soft feeling.

"Now why would I do that? Don't worry, Onee-san would never do that to you."

Leone had once again buried his face into her bosom, a small blush on her face, and a huge large one sprouting on the Shinobi's. "You have a lot of talent, and even then you have a cute face, I guarantee it, why would I ever want to ruin that?"

As Naruto once again released himself from her grip, Leone turned to Tatsumi, after Naruto had landed near him, "So, you guys think about the offer to join?"

Tatsumi's face dropped, "Yeah, but something like murder…" Flashes of the previous night began to flood his mind, as he ended Aria's life himself, could he really do that to someone else? Someone he'd never met?

Tatsumi then found himself in a headlock, Leone dragging him along with her as a thoroughly amused Naruto followed them from behind, "At any rate, I'll show you Lads the Hideout today!"

As Tatsumi struggled, and began yelling indignantly, Leone spoke again, "By the way, this is in the mountains ten kilometers north of the Capital".

Naruto raised his finger and thought of saying something, before deciding against it, " _I was about to say something about it being exposed, but Konohagakure's gates are bright red and tall as fuck"._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Naruto whistled in an appreciative manner, as he looked around the Hideout's décor. The group of him, Leone and Tatsumi stopped in front of a table, at which a person was occupying.

The person in question was a stunning female, whose hair was a shade of Lilac and was long and flowed to her upper back, part of the hair was done in an bun and ribbon. Her attire consisted of a purple cheongsam with detached sleeves, and a diamond cut out on the chest, revealing her cleavage. The most intriguing thing about her was her glasses, and the small scar underneath her right eye.

"Huh?" She began, "You two haven't made your decision yet?"

Leone laughed lightly, before waving her hand in front of her, "Yeah Scheele, shower them with some of your warm and kind words for me!" She finished, patting Tatsumi on the head.

Raising a single finger, the now named Scheele addressed the two new-comers, "In the first place, now that you know where the hideout is located you'll be killed if you don't become one of us, you know?"

Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Huh, why are you laughing? Do you not fear death?"

Naruto waved his hand, "No, it's just that I thought I was the only one who ever said Ya'know, Ya'know?"

Scheele continued, "Well, you should think it over carefully." She then went back to studying the book in her hands.

Naruto noticed Tatsumi had a weird expression on his face, as he looked at the book, but before he could get a look, a voice interrupted him.

"HEY! Wait a second Leone! Why're you letting those guys into the Hideout!"

The newcomer was a youth of similar age to Tatsumi and Naruto, with pink hair that was done in a twin tails style, and fell to her lower back. Her entire sense of fashion apparently revolved around the color pink, as every piece of clothing she wore consisted of it. And frills, a lot of frills, a ridiculous amount of frills. She was pointing at the two of them, an arrogant and angry expression on her face.

Leone just replied lazily, "Cause they're a part of the crew now."

The pink girl only increased the volume of her shouts, "No they aren't, not yet! They haven't gotten the Boss's permission yet!"

Tatsumi's ears hurt, and he groaned as he held his head. He turned to see how his Blond friend was doing, before being surprised at the fact he was completely unaffected.

"Why are you okay!?"  
Naruto just had a tired look, "This has happened more often than you know, pink girls yelling at me that is."  
They noticed her whip her head around, before she stood close to the two of them, going over Tatsumi first, "Hmmph! Not qualified! It doesn't seem like he'll be able to keep up with us professionals after all! His face says it all!"

She then moved on to Naruto, before she stepped back, "You…Are a little better, but" her face became even more arrogant, if it was possible, "I'm still leagues ahead of you!"

Naruto's eye twitched, before he began to reach for his kunai in his pocket, Tatsumi noticing this and trying to hold his arm and keep him from reaching the weapon.

Leone tried to diffuse the situation, "Hey, Main's just like that to everyone at first".

Main just 'Hmphed' once more, before feeling a slight breeze. A few strands of her hair were floating in front of her, as Naruto appeared in her line of sight, his back facing her.

He turned his head and spoke to her from over his shoulder, a sickly sweet smile on his face, "I have a real problem with people underestimating me, got it? So please, go on about how great you are."

As a little sweat formed on her brow, Main found herself next to Leone, who was sporting a cheeky grin, "Ahh, he's a special one, ya' see? He kept up with Akame, and he wasn't even trying to kill her!"

Main's eyes widened, as Naruto followed Leone as she walked to the next area.

"No way…"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

We next find Naruto and the others near an open patch of ground, a sign saying 'TRAINING FIELDS' marking it as such.

"And this is the stress release area called the training grounds!" Leone stated in glee, before she pointed over to the source of the noise, "And over there,"

Naruto followed her finger, till he saw the sight of a man who's back was facing them, handling a spear with relative ease, "The one who reeks of sweat and dirt, is Bulat."  
Naruto froze in place, recalling his fight with the man named Bulat, the armored spear user he had encountered. _"Oh man, I wonder what he looks like!"_

The man stopped his drills, before grabbing a towel and began to approach them, the towel covering his facial features from view, _"Here it comes…"_

The towel was removed from his head, "Hey there Leone, well if it isn-"

"ANIKI!"

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, the first person he had encountered in the entire Kami-Damned continent, was part of a group of assassins.

Naruto's features kept shifting, sparks flying out of his ear as if he was malfunctioning, "But, you, ma-spea-NANI!"  
Bulat chuckled, before ruffling his hair, "Good to see you again, Mr. Birdeater!"  
Leone stepped up next to Bulat, "Soooo, he didn't choose to call you handsome either huh? Aniki…"

Naruto had regained his composure at that moment, "Wait, you're the armor bastard that tried to kill me!"

"Well, at least maim you."

A finger was pointed at him, "As if that helps me any!"

Bulat put his hand up to his chin, "Although, I am curious as to how you managed to pull off that whole Bait and Switch with the clone during our fight, I definitely didn't see that one coming!"

Naruto's anger was replaced by pride, as a cheesy grin made its way to his face, "Well, Not like I'm bragging or anything, but it was during that dust cloud after we first clashed." He continued, "I was worried that Tatsumi would get killed by the others, and I realized that you weren't someone I could defeat quickly, so I got my clone to be as careful as it could before I reached Tatsumi here."

Leone nudged Bulat, "Wow, rookie one upped ya' Bulat? Told ya he was a keeper!" She then adopted a curious look, "Although, how do you guys know eachother?"

Bulat answered, "Well, it was when I was in Kurage town, you know 'taking care of business' and apparently he just arrived from a boat, a traveler new here, and he asked me some questions after he bumped into me."

Leone put her hand to the side of her mouth, acting like Bulat couldn't hear her, "Beware, this guy is a homo ya'know! You got lucky the first time."

Bulat's face blushed red, "Stop it Leone…" A pink, Sakura Petal covered background appeared as he faced the Naruto and Tatsumi, "They'd get the wrong idea.."

Naruto's face paled, and drained of all color, " _I am soooo glad I trusted my instincts on that one!"_

Tatsumi had a similar reaction, _"No, we definitely get the idea."_

Leone clapped her hands together, before an expression of expectance came onto her face, "Now, I believe he should be near the Hot Springs right about now."

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Hah, hah, hah…"

Steady panting was heard, as a figure shrouded in darkness made its way, and crawled on its stomach and reached the edge of a cliff. The figure rose, revealing its face and attire.

It was a young man of around Seventeen, clad in a green jacket with white fur on the hood, with black leather pants and an undershirt with the pattern of a frog on it. On his head, a pair of toad-eye shaped googles were rested on the middle of his cranium, partially responsible for keeping his Green hair in place.

He grinned in triumph, before spreading apart some bushes, "It's almost time for Leone's bathing time."

He was also quite the Pervert.

"I won't think twice about the danger if I get to see an eyeful of those cannons!"

His face halted in an expression somewhere between fear and expectance, as Leone's voice rang in his ear, and a sharp pain made its way to his fingers, an equally sharp cracking noise filling the air.

"Then how about I break two fingers?"

"BAAAAAAA, SHIT-FUCK-DAMNIT!"

Leone wore a tired, yet playful smile, "You never learn, do you Lubbo?"

As the green haired teen struggled in her grip, Leone eventually getting him to the ground, pinning his arm in a lock and sitting on his back. "And so…This idiot here is Lubbock!"

As Leone ushered Tatsumi forward, saying they were heading to the riverside next, Lubbock noticed that the Blond Newcomer was still there. "Uh, what do you want, need anything?"

Naruto shook his head, "Let me get this straight, You spy on women in hot springs?"

Lubbock nodded, "Yes."

Naruto continued, 'You are a self-proclaimed Pervert?"

Another nod, "Yes."

Naruto inquired further, "You get hurt when you get caught, but never stop peeping?"

Lubbock pumped his fist, "My pride of a man compels me to do so!"

"And you like Toads and amphibians?"

"Yes."

Naruto sighed, his thoughts turning to his white haired mentor, the Self-proclaimed super pervert Jiraiya, "You aren't gonna shove me off a cliff, are ya?"

Lubba was just confused, "Errr, no?"

Naruto stuck out his hand, "Then I think we'll get along real easily."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

We once again joined Leone, Tatsumi, and Naruto, the three walking next to a river, Leone leading them to meet the last member of Night Raid.

Tatsumi sighed, "I've kind of had enough already… Can I just rest a bit?"

Leone wagged her finger in a cheeky manner, " Ah, ah, ahhhh, don't worry, it's a pretty girl next so you can look forward to it!"

Leone stopped in her tracks, pointing to a nearby fire, "See, the one over there is Akame, isn't she cute?"

A huge spit was resting above a crackling, roaring fire. The meat upon it was turning slowly, so its back was facing the group. The same girl with Red Eyes and black battle suit connected to an equally black skirt, a red tie dangling from her neck. She was currently sitting on a stool, eating a chop of the meat.

Naruto was weary of her at first, not because of the fact that she had attempted to kill him, a lot of people did that.

He wasn't weary of her because she was a girl.

He wasn't weary of her because of her strange, One-Hit Kill Sword.

He was weary of her because she looked like Him.

She had the same, cold exterior, the same coal black hair.

She even had the same bloody, piercing Red Eyes.

His thoughts were interrupted, as Tatsumi exclaimed in surprise.

"Is, is that an Evilbird she's eating! Did she kill it by herself!"

Leone crossed her arms, and began to chuckle, "Akame may look all cold and cute, but she grew up in the wild, surviving off the land." Leone grabbed a piece of meat that had been thrown at her by the Red-Eyed girl.

Tatsumi had turned to Naruto, "Hey, what do you think?"

Naruto had tuned out of the conversation by then, stumbling forward as if he was drunk, drool escaping from his mouth.

"Evi-Evilbird?"

He slowly stumbled up to the fire, taking a piece of meat from Akame's outstretched hand, and began to eat it at a rapid pace, his eyes dulled due to pleasure, and his breathing becoming ragged.

"Ohhhh yeah, that's the stuff!"

Akame turned to Tatsumi, the only one who wasn't stuffing his face, ""Did you guys take up the offer to join?"

"No…"

Akame turned her hand, before saying, "Then I still can't be giving this meat to you…"

She attempted to take the meat from Naruto, but he held onto it with his teeth, stubbornly refusing to let go. Akame's eyes sparked, and so did Naruto's, as they began to tug at the meat, each trying to get it away from the other to finish eating it. Naruto ripped himself away, a victorious look on his face, as he finished gulping down the last bite.

"Sorry, but I will not pass up the Secondary Food of the Gods!"

"Food of the Gods?..."

Leone had a disturbed look on her face, "What… The hell did I just see? Are you telling me you eat Evilbird, like Akame? You kill it and everything?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep, I don't understand why everyone runs away from these things, they look so dopey and I finish 'em off really quick, But I always figured it was more meat for me."

Tatsumi just had his jaw drop at this new piece of information, "Naruto, Evilbirds are known for razing entire villages to the ground! And you're telling me you fight them and kill them like they're PIECES OF CAKE!"

Naruto just waved him off, "Whats the big deal?"  
Leone's grin just increased, "You really are entertaining!"  
Akame's voice cut in, "The Boss is back."  
Everyone whipped their heads to the left, seeing a woman in her twenties sitting on a small chair on the Riverside.

She had short, grey hair and a black suit that covered her form, a matching set of pants to finish off her look. The most EYE-CATCHING (I WILL NEVER REGRET THIS JOKE!) part of her, was the black eyepatch adorning where her right eye was supposed to be, and a massive green mechanical arm on the same side, "Yo."

Naruto just once again sighed at the similarities of his teachers and the people of Night Raid.

" _First a Green Jiraiya, and now another Gray haired Lazy Cyclops in my life, what next? A Teasing Happy-Go-Lucky person who's fond of Orange?"_

Leone stepped forward, grinning brightly and waving to her Boss, "Welcome back! Do you have any souvenirs?"

The woman who was being referred to as Boss nodded, "Putting that aside Leone…" Her mechanical arm opened, her expression becoming dark, "In the job three days ago… It seems that you went over the operation time, eh?"

Leone's face paused, her expression still a grin, but a bead of sweat made its journey down her forehead, " _Not good!"_

Leone attempted to dash away, actually getting a fair distance from the group, before her collar was caught by her Boss's mechanical arm, which was being extended by a wire. Leone was dragged screaming back to the group, her face that of a person who was staring right into Death's maw.

"It's not good to enjoy fighting with a strong enemy too much… Do something to 'fix' that habit of yours."

Leone held her ears, "I get it, I get it! So stop with that screeching noise already!"

She was released from the grip, and Leone rubbed her ears some more to help relieve the pain, grumbling all the while.

Boss turned her head to Tatsumi and Naruto, "So, who are these two people?"

Leone walked up behind them, her mood seemingly recovered in the tiny time it was allowed to recover, "That's right Boss! I recommend these talented guys! Especially Blondie here!"

"Do they show promise?"

Leone's face darkened as she reminisced, "They do.."

She turned to the two, "Well, just give it a try, the wage is really good, you get paid lots!"

The Boss-Lady motioned for them to follow her, throwing an overcoat over her shoulders as she strode towards the Hideout's main building, "I want to hear the mission report, so gather everyone in the meeting hall, and I Especially want to hear about these two, got it?"

LiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The Boss's face tightened, before it spread out into a wide grin, "I see, I understand the situation completely."

"Would you two like to join Night Raid?"

Tatsumi stepped forward, "We're dead if we decline, right?"

Her grin continued, "No, you won't be killed, you'd just be sent to our workshop and work as a laborer, now that you know our location. Now that you know your lives are safe, what do you say?"

Tatsumi clenched his fist, and looked down, "I… Wanted to go out to the Capital and become successful. To save my village, to save everyone their because of the heavy taxes that caused our poverty in the first place…"

His eyes looked like those of a desperate, and yet dead man, "But even the Capital is rotting…"

Bulat spoke up from his position, where he was leaning on a pillar, "The countryside's poor, and will continue to be sucked dry because the core of our nation is rotten." He flashed a large grin, "Don't you want to uproot the source of that rot, as a man?"  
The woman in charge continued to speak, "Bulat was originally a dedicated soldier of the Empire, but became one of us when he discovered just how corrupted and forsaken the Empire had become,"

Bulat spoke once more, "We work to eliminate every Evildoer we can at the heart of the Empire, It is preferable to being enslaved to those rotten bastards."

Tatsumi just kept looking down, "But, even if you kill them, little by little, the world won't greatly change at all! Little villages like mine won't be saved at all."

Naruto clapped his hand onto Tatsumi's shoulder, "Yeah, but change is still change, no matter how small. Even if it is a little at a time, people remember it, and eventually that one tiny change can influence the world."

The Boss's eyes gleamed, "See, your friend here gets it! Even if we only kill one more corrupt man, that's one less scumbag who can kill, lie, and steal. Ending even one life will save many more. That's why a small resistance force, called the Revolutionary Army rose to power, gathering more and more members. They eventually needed a covert operations unit, and thus Night Raid was formed."

"And we will even get to kill the Prime Minister himself, once the Revolutionary Army gets the order."

Naruto shook his head, "Maybe, but I don't really agree with the killing part."

Her eyes widened, before she laughed a little, "You are joking, right? You fought with one of our greatest assassins, you are really strong, there's no way you don't think it's a good idea."

Naruto looked her dead in the eyes, "That's just the thing, even though I am as strong as I am today."

Everyone leaned in a little closer, Naruto himself gaining a determined gaze.

"I haven't taken a single life."

Everyone's eyes widened, as the revelation was revealed.

Sure Naruto had a couple moves that could kill people, and was working on one that would certainly mean death, but he was training to take on two supposed Immortals, he wanted to injure them to the point of where they collapsed is all!

"No matter how hard they tried to kill me, or wanted me to kill them, I never once did it, and I've never needed to take a life."

The Boss chuckled a little, before she looked up to him, "You must have had a good old time where you're from, didn't you?"

Naruto shrugged, "No, not really."

"How so?"  
Naruto sat on a nearby stone edge, "Where I come from, everyday a life of our village ends. Every day, we lie, cheat, steal, and murder our way to survive and make some money for our villages. The place where I grew up, hated me. They denied my very right to be human, denying me my right to EXIST. Every time they looked at me, they weren't looking at Naruto… They saw something else, and for most of my life I never knew why. I was an Orphan, I was told my parents were dead, and the only thing I knew for most of my life was being hated."

"Every time I tried my hand at something, I would get mocked when I failed. I had no one, save for three people in my life, that saw me as little more than a street rat that wouldn't be missed if I died. Every day was a struggle to not just give up, to show them what I got. And every day I wondered if I would ever get to. And eventually, the one person I trusted above all others was killed by his own student."

"So you tell me, did I really have it easy?"

Her eyes widened at these statements, as did a lot of the others. His background was literally a mash-up of all of their sob stories melted down and poured into some poor individual's coffee. And he endured all that without killing anyone?

It was unthinkable.

"How, how did you never once lash out, never kill anyone at all?"  
Naruto just grinned, "Easy, I just smiled a lot, and focused on those few who did like me."

"I just have to ask you one thing, would you really treat people who come from places like Tatsumi well?"

She nodded, "Of course."

Naruto looked satisfied with that answer.

Tatsumi stepped forward, although he would be sure to leave Naruto to himself, Naruto obviously didn't want to talk about his upbringing anymore, if his stance was anything to go by, "So, you're killing off the trash, and leaving the world a better place for the innocent?" Tatsumi started getting excited, his posture changing quickly, "It's what they call Assassins of Justice, isn't it?!"

He was met with silence, and then was met with every member of Night Raid laughing at him, with the exception of the ever emotionless Akame, who just seemed confused at his declaration.

"WHATS SO FUNNY!"

Leone approached him, her eyes shadowed by her hair, "Tatsumi…"

She looked up, her eyes full of bloodlust and filled with a dark look, "No matter how you dress it up, What we're doing is **MURDER.** "

"There is no justice in murder, every person here…."

Bulat finished sentence, "Could receive their retribution at any moment."

The Boss spoke once more, "Each person here has accepted this fact, and has their own reason for fighting, but they're all prepared… Will your opinion still stay the same?"

"You will be rewarded, if you work properly, then you should be able to save a village or thereabout."

Tatsumi had made his decision, his fist in front of him, on his chest, "Then I'll do it."

"Let me into Night Raid!"

"If it were for a goal like this, Sayo and Ieyasu would've done the same!"

Mine decided to pipe in, "You might be unable to freely return to your village though."

Tatsumi didn't even waver in his decision, "That's fine… As long as everyone is happy in the village. If that's the case, I'm firm in my decision."

Naruto gazed appraisingly at Tatsumi, before a small smile appeared on his features. Tatsumi was willing to go through hardships for the people he cared about, for those he deemed precious, even if he never gets recognized for doing it. He had a little respect for him. He could agree with those motivations.

Boss's eyes glinted, "Its decided then."

" **Welcome to the path of carnage, Tatsumi!"**

She turned her gaze to Naruto next, "And what of you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I kinda have something I need to do. So even if I wanted to join you guys, this would have taken priority over it anyway."

He fished his Map out of his bag, "Its this, I've been assigned to make a Map of the entirety of the Empire, every road, every landmark, and even every trading route. This is my duty, I gave my word on it, and I never go back on my word."

She looked at the map, looking up again to study his features at her reading it, and noticed that the Map was actually very detailed when it came to the coast near Kurage Town, it was detailed, it was neat, it even had a couple of facts and passages she hadn't known about the area.

Her grin increased in size, this could be useful.

If he actually finished this map, or even got a decent chunk of it done, Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army could potentially have secret trading routes and passageways to use in their fight against the Empire.

Yes, this could definitely be useful.

"Fair enough. What if I allowed you to continue your map work? You would travel a lot, being sent on missions and whatnot, and learn a lot about the routes and the like."  
Naruto thought of this possibility, "Hmmm, I don't know, I'm also from a village, and my loyalties lie there if anything."

"Maybe if I can get a few extra days to think about it, maybe I'll take you up on the offer."

She rested her head against her Artificial limb, as she studied Naruto, "I suppose that could work."

Naruto heard the sounds of wires tightening and recoiling against something, as the one he recognized as Lubbock rushed to the front of the group, "Najenda-San! Intruders!"  
Naruto realized he was talking to the woman who was called Boss, _"Najenda, hmm… Pretty unique name."_

Lubbock continued, "I believe its Ten people, if my barriers reaction is anything to go by!"

"And they are all close to the Hideout."

Najenda cursed, and turned to the others, "They are probably spies from a foreign nation, sent here to find us." Her expression darkened, as did everyone else who was a member of Night Raid, "Don't let any of them return alive, this is an Order!" 

"GO!"

As everyone dashed out of the room, Tatsumi and Naruto were left behind.

"What are you two waiting for, go **ELIMINATE** them."

And they soon also dashed out of the room.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The first person Naruto saw was Bulat, so he alerted Tatsumi and began their way to him. "Yo, Aniki!"  
Bulat turned his head, noticing the Blond Cartographer and Tatsumi behind him, "Oh, Naruto and Tatsumi! Want to come with me?!"

"Uh, yeah, you are the one we are running next to".

Bulat just continued running, "Also, call me Handsome or Aniki, like Naruto here!"

Tatsumi agreed to call him the second one, also like Naruto.

"Okay, Aniki!"

Bulat struck a pose, flexing his muscles and flashing a 'Cool' grin, "All right! Feels great!" I'll show you something cool as a reward!"  
Bulat stuck his hand to the ground, "STAND BACK A BIT!"

" **INCURSIOOOOOOOOOO!"**

An armored figure came into existence above Bulat, before diving upon and enveloping him, becoming his armor from the night they attacked Aria's mansion. His spear appearing in his hand.

Tatsumi responded with "AWESOME!"

Bulat decided to continue his speech, "This is the Teigu Incursio!"

"I don't really get it, but I'm really pumped up!"

Naruto just frowned, "All it reminds me of is pain and more pain."  
Bulat continued, "So you understand what is so good about this!" He pointed his finger to Tatsumi, "This is your first job, and it's an important one at that, so listen up Tatsumi!"

Bulat told Tatsumi to go into a nearby field on a hill, to hide and wait for any stragglers. Once Tatsumi had gone, Bulat pointed his finger to Naruto, "Alright, you're next! I need you to go find Leone and back her up to see how things are done around here!"

"Got it, Aniki!"

Naruto disappeared into the brush line, and made it on his way.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Once again, the scenery has shifted to the Riverside, where Akame stood alone, facing three tribesman, clad in their traditional attire, two holding a weapon that was a mix between a dagger and a cleaver, while the other held a set of Chakrams.

The one in the middle with the disk-like weapons spoke first, "Just the fact that she is here, means that their hideout really is somewhere around here. It was worth searching thoroughly!"

The big muscled brute gained a creepy, lecherous look, "Still, what a cute girl."

The leader smirked, "Yeah, looks like we can still have some Fun after we kill her."

With an arrogant grin, he motioned for his teammates to start, "Don't damage her body too."

Akame's eyes grew dulled, and yet seemingly glowed. An aura of death and despair around her as she appeared behind the Tribesmen, sheathing her blade with a sharp clink.

"Much."

As he finished his sentence, he noticed that something wasn't right. He couldn't really speak anymore, and his throat was warm and slick with some kind of red….Liquid?

His eyes widened as he held his throat, his companions doing the same as their blood began to spew from their wounds, two of them having their last words be, "How could that.." The muscled one dropped dead.

"She's…too…fast…" The leader dropped as well.

Akame didn't turn as the two thuds signified the two Tribesmen's lives ending, only saying in her monotone voice, "You guys are too relaxed in enemy territory…"

The remaining Tribesman pulled his dagger out of its sheath, intent on killing Akame, "If I have to die, I'll at least take her with ME!"

His voice increased in volume as he felt a huge surge of pain flow through his body, strange, black glyphs appearing on his skin as he dropped, "A curse from the wound… Poison?"

He too fell dead.

Akame then turned her head, looking intently on the three corpses on the ground.

"One Slash Certain Kill…"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Wooah…"

Naruto gaped at the pure Taijutsu skill Leone had at her disposal. While her style was sort of rudimentary, she more than made up for it in speed and raw power. She was certainly skilled, and she looked Damn good doing it (Not that he would ever admit it.)

Leone twisted her body mid-air, before striking a Tribesman in his temple with a strong kick, his eyes going white as the pressure on the weak point ended his life.

Once she had finished, she noticed Naruto standing there, and a wide grin formed on her face as she flipped her literal mane of Blonde hair, "Enjoy the show Lad?"

Naruto fist pumped, "Hell yeah, you fight frickin Awesome! It was like you were playing around with 'em!"

Leone, while surprised that he was looking at her fighting skills instead of her looks, still grinned brightly as her Teigu-enhanced canines glinted in the light, "Yep, I was pretty awesome back there! Piece of cake!"

Leone strode up to him, before resting her arm on his shoulder, "So, Bulat sent you here to learn how we do things here, right?" She pointed to three Tribesman emerging in the field, "How about you start by taking those fellas out?"

Naruto grinned at the thought of a fight. So he was a little battle-happy, but only because it gave him a chance to see how far he had come since his becoming a Shinobi, "Don't worry, I got this!"  
As the three Spies armed themselves with short swords, Naruto shot forward.

Upon reaching them, he enacted the Hidden Kunai system he kept in his right sleeve, swiping forward and locking blades with one of them, before he twisted his way to the right and avoiding a strike meant to stab him through the chest.

Using his leverage, Naruto used his dodging motion to move the Tribesman he had been locking blades with into the location he himself had occupied.

"AHHHH!"

The first one had been stabbed through the left shoulder, due to Naruto's previous actions, before he was punched in the face and sent flying back, hitting a tree behind him and shaking it. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

Naruto pulled out a second Kunai to his left hand, blocking the dual strikes the remaining Spies attempted. Naruto spun around, and jumped, using his momentum to land two spinning kicks to their chests.

Now that he was separated and gained enough space between them, Naruto formed his Signature hand-seal, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Two other Blond Knuckleheads appeared next to him, all three charging their opponents. The main Naruto jumped in the air, while the other two grabbed the one of the Tribesman and grabbed his arms and forced him onto the ground, holding him in place for what the original had in mind.

Naruto came crashing onto the Spy, using all the momentum from his descent back to earth to crash his legs into his enemy's stomach. **"Parashuto Shototsu!" (Parachute Crash!)**

He rolled forward of the unconscious man, rising upwards to slash at his next opponent as his clones dispelled, but was surprised when his kunai bounced off the man's skin. "What the?!"

The burly Tribesman laughed, "Hah! This is the ultimate technique of my village! **Iron Skin!** I focus all my will into one area, and even the strongest of blades can't pierce my flesh!"

Naruto smirked, "We'll see about that!"

He held out his two kunai in front of him, the blades facing outwards, and a soft blue glow formed on them. He opened his eyes, and the blue glow became a fierce green raging flow, the edges appearing as if it were a saws blade, " **Hien!** "

Leone watched on as her eyes widened, " _What is that! An Auxiliary Armament?"_

Naruto rushed forwards, raising his kunai to block an overhead strike from his opponent's Sword. It was to the Tribesman's credit, that he was not expecting that his own force he applied to the strike, would cause his weapon to be sliced through like butter as it met the Green Edge.

His face was even more surprised when he saw his blood fly in front of his face, as Naruto rose up in an upwards slash, creating a diagonal slash on the Man's chest.

"Urgh!"  
Naruto stood up, grinning at how he had done and of how he had easily dispatched the Spies. "And not a single scratch! How about that!"

Leone walked up to one of the unconscious Spies, "Hey, Leone what are you…"

*SNAP!*

She stomped on his neck, breaking his vertebrae and ending him.

Naruto yelled in surprise, "What are you doing!"

Leone looked back at him, "They know the location of the Hideout, they have to die to keep our location a secret." She once again broke one neck, leaving only one left alive.

Naruto's face became distressed, "Do you have to kill them! Couldn't you just take them prisoner or something?!"

Leone looked at him, "I doubt they have any useful information, they are just disposable mercenaries." Her eyes looked into his, "Besides, even if they did know something, they would be tortured for hours on end, and would probably have been killed anyway."

Naruto looked to the last Spy, before grimacing and turning his head, closing his eyes as the final *Crack* was heard.

Leone walked up to him, before smacking him on the back in a congratulatory manner, "Besides that last bit here, well done, well done! Your Teigu sure has an interesting Ability! It even has an Auxiliary Armament, that's rare."

Naruto looked to Leone, a confused look on his face, "There's that word again, Teigu, what the hell does it mean?"

Leone sweatdropped, he had a Teigu, and didn't even know what it was? "Uhh, you know, the thing that allows you to create clones of yourself, as well as that Auxiliary Armament that allows you to slice through steel like butter."

She motioned to her ears and claws, "My Teigu Lionelle." She pointed to her belt, "Allows me to turn into a beast, giving me a huge physical boost. I just beat my enemies to death, simple right?"

A loud boom echoed in the distance, "And that was Mine's Pumpkin, that huge gun she always carries around."

Leone started looking over his body, seemingly searching for something, "Hey, where is your Teigu anyway? Whats it look like?"

"What, you mean my Jutsu? Teigu IS another word for Jutsu, right?"

"What the hells a Jutsu?"

Naruto realized there was some miscommunication going on, as his face had a disbelieving look on it, "You mean to tell me that transformation of yours is fueled by that belt?"

Leone also realized what was happening, "Yeah, where is your gear at any way?"

Naruto began to sweat, "Shit."

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

We see a lone Tribesman running from the Hideout, determined to deliver his information, sprinting as fast as his legs would carry him along.

" _The enemy detected our infiltration, but it is certain that their Hideout is somewhere around here! Even this information by itself has got to be worth a lot of cash!"_

" _I'll survive, and report this to our client, the Empire!"_

Little did he know, he wouldn't get much farther than he already had.

For on a hill, one could see Mine with… A scouter on her head?

"He's run very far away… I'm going to have to expose myself to be able to make this shot from this distance."

She proceeded to line up the large Gun she was wielding, never even looking towards the man that had erupted from the bush, about to strike her down.

All she did was gain a fanged smirk.

And as if on cue during a play, the man's body was bisected, split in two due to Scheele using her Teigu, Ecstasy, to do so, the giant pair of scissors now covered in gore.

"I'm sorry."

Mine looked behind her, "Thanks Scheele." Before she turned back around, setting her gun and aiming down her sight, grinning as she finally lined up the shot, "Nice pinch…It'll reach just fine with this risk!" Her gun began to charge up a yellow energy.

And then the pent up energy was released, becoming a huge beam of yellow destruction, that soon reached the Spy. It erased his very presence from the earth, his body and bones vaporized from the intense beam. A large gouge in the ground marking its path, leaving a reminder of its power upon the world.

Mine propped her weapon on her shoulder, a satisfied grin on her face as she blew smoke off of the barrel of the rifle, "Alright! Right on target! The more of a pinch I'm in, the stronger my shots become!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Next, we find ourselves in a cave, seeing a young woman dangling by her wrists from what appeared to be wire, the wire binding her across every part of her body.

"I thought the wires weight felt light, but it was a girl huh?"

Lubbock's voice echoed throughout the cave, reverberating off the walls and alerting the captive to his presence.

She stirred, struggled, even flailed, before she screamed, "Save me! Please, I'll do anything!" She begged, trying anything to survive this nightmare of a mission. She had just walked right into this trap and ended up like an insect in a spider's web.

She grew hopeful, but those thoughts soon ceased at the dark look Lubbock had on his face.

"Nooope."

"I knew a guy who died by getting seduced on a mission, that ain't gonna work here."

The wires tightened, cutting into her skin and eventually, through her veins, arteries, and even her bones. Blood dripped off of the wires, as her struggling ceased and her body fell limp. The wires went slack, Lubbock retrieving them from around the surrounding area, and as he turned away, he heard the hard thump of a body hitting the ground.

He looked back, seeing her peaceful face as blood leaked from the corner of her mouth.

Lubbock ruffled his hair, grimacing and began to grouse, "Ah, what a waste!" He began to walk away once more, "It's such a painful occupation at times like these!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tatsumi was bored.

He had been bored ever since he had been assigned to sit on the hill, and watch out for any stragglers, in case any of the Spies escaped any of the other members of Night Raid.

" _Man, I hope I get some action soon… Naruto probably got to fight, I want to prove myself too Damnit!"_

Ask and ye shall receive.

A Tribesman who wore the head of a leopard for a helmet burst through the bushes, both him and Tatsumi staring at each other in surprise.

Def Leopard spoke first, "So they even had someone stationed here, eh?!"

"I can't let you pass!" Tatsumi replied.

As the two squared off, Tatsumi looked to his opponent's superior size, " _I have to kill someone like this. Someone I hold no resentment towards? But it looks like that if I hesitate for even a second, I'll die!"_

Leopard man continued, "Even though you're a boy." The man unstrapped what seemed to be a mix between a massive cleaver and a sword, "I won't hold back!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"I wonder if one of the Newbies died yet?"

Mine was seen walking on the top of a log, Scheele following behind her on the ground.

Mine's glasses wearing companion voiced her opinion, "I think that won't be a problem, Mine."

Mine turned her head, quirking it to the right in a questioning manner, and asking in an inquisitive tone, "It's rare for you to evaluate someone, Scheele." Scheele shook her head, "He fought Akame and lived after all, they both did, so I think they will be fine."

"Besides." Scheele continued, "According to Akame, who crossed swords with Tatsumi."

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

" **He's a cluster of Potential, if he keeps training, he has the capacity to become General Class…"**

Scheele's words echoed, as Tatsumi delivered an upwards diagonal slash in a back hand grip, his eyes and entire face stuck in a wild and feral look, as his opponents blood flew through the air. Leopard flew into the air, landing in a heap with a thump. Tatsumi began to speak, as his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Hah…Hah… How's that… These moves… With Sayo…And Ieyasu…The three of us…" His tone began to get louder, and more intense the closer he got to the end, before he rose and stood up straight, his face in an expression of pure rage, and sorrow, yelling his frustrations to the world.

" **THESE ARE THE MOVES THAT WE BUILT UP!"**

As he quelled his rage and other emotions, Tatsumi noticed his opponent was beginning to stir, and assumed a fighting stance. Leopard just sat up, his hand reaching out to Tatsumi, "Please, I beg of you! Let me go, if I die, my village will-!"

" _This guy… This guy is also fighting for his Hometown?"_ Tatsumi's blade faltered for a second, but that second was all the Spy needed, as he gripped his sword and swung it at Tatsumi's neck, intent on decapitating him.

"HAHAHAHA! You're too naïve young boy! I'll have you die for my clan!"

Tatsumi couldn't dodge, it was too late.

Akame entered the fray, landing on Leopard's back and plunging her Katana into his back, getting blood on her face, before she removed the sword from the flesh and looked towards Tatsumi, "Don't waver, you should land the killing blow promptly…"

Tatsumi just stared at her, _"Without even batting an eye… She… She killed him…"_

A loud sound of someone landing in the field drew their attention, revealing the source of the noise to be an Incursio encased Bulat, "Hiya! The enemy came running over here, right?! Leave the rest to me!"

Bulat turned his head from side to side, trying to find an enemy, but only spotting Tatsumi and Akame.

Akame decided to put his misery and confusion to an end, "It's already over, you missed all of it, Bulat…"

"Huh?!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

It was nightfall, and everyone had returned to the clearing in front of the Night Raid Headquarters, Naruto and Leone returning last, as they had been the farthest away at the time. The two looked to see if everyone was accounted for, and both nodded in satisfaction.

Najenda noticed their approach, and greeted them with a wave from her Artificial limb, "Yo, how did you guys do?"

Leone just blew on her knuckles, "We took care of things, showed those bastards what for and all that jazz. I let Whiskers over here take out the remaining three I encountered, and he did perfect."

Leone began retelling Najenda of Naruto's performance, as Naruto noticed Tatsumi standing there, "Yo, how'd ya do Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi shrugged, "I fought well I guess… But, I hesitated when I fought my opponent, and I almost was killed again…" He finished and then punctuated his feelings by looking to the ground. He looked up once again, once Naruto began to speak.

"Then just train your ass off!"

Tatsumi gave a tired smile, "You make it sound so simple…"

Naruto nodded, "That's because it is that simple."

Their attention was drawn when Najenda called their names, "Naruto, Tatsumi, nice work on your battles! But Tatsumi, you hesitated during the killing blow… That gets people killed in a fight, so from what Akame reported about you… We'll be reinforcing your training for now."

She turned to Naruto, "Excellent work, from what Leone told me, you fought and defeated those Tribesmen with relative ease. Although she had to finish them for you, you really ought to kill that Naivety of yours."

She smoked from her pipe, before exhaling the smoke and resuming her speech, "While you aren't an official member of Night Raid yet, we can't exactly let you leave. But I can suppose I can let you go out with one of us supervising you until you make your decision."

Naruto bowed and nodded, "Thank you, I'll try to give you an answer soon."

His look turned inquisitive, as Leone strode up to them and nodded, "Hey, Najenda-san, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

Naruto inhaled, and breathed out slowly, "May I ask what a Teigu is?"

Najenda frowned, so he didn't even know what he used to make clones was, eh? She'd correct that, "Naruto, the short version is that the Teigu were weapons made by the First Emperor in order to protect the Empire long after his passing. They were made from rare Danger Beasts, giving them unique abilities, but their effectiveness depends solely on the user."  
"Everyone here save myself and Tatsumi wield a Teigu, while I assume you found an object of some sort, and your clone ability sprang up. Leone, get 'im"

Leone gained a lecherous grin as she ripped open Naruto's cloak, who just squawked indignantly at the action. His Mesh shirt he wore underneath was revealed, and Leone observed every part of his torso looking for something, although she did appreciate his muscles.

" _Leone Likey."_

Finally, she noticed a small necklace around his neck, a gem hanging off the thread, glinting in the starlight.

"Ah, is this it?"

Naruto didn't know how to respond, he had discovered that these people didn't know anything about Chakra, and they had strange weapons like the Seven Shinobi Swordsman. _"I have to weigh my options here. I don't know if they are friendly enough to Konoha yet, or if they would attack it anytime soon. Maybe I'll go along with this…'Teigu' thing for now."_

The necklace Leone had noticed was modelled after the Shodaime Hokage's necklace, it had the same design, but instead of green the color was Orange. It didn't have any special abilities like the actual Shodaime's Necklace, but it was a parting gift from Tsunade and Jiraiya, so he wore it with pride.

The actual Shodaime's Necklace was also on his neck, but was tucked under his shirt to hide it from sight, as well as he was told its Biju-restraining powers worked better with skin contact.

Naruto made his decision, "Oh yeah, my Baa-Chan found this Necklace and gave it to me as a parting gift when I left on my travels, I thought it was really cool, being Orange and all." He adopted a thinking pose, "And then I got this weird feeling, and my fingers made their way into a cross shape, and the next thing I know there's another one of me! It was really freaky at first! The only downside is that they are really fragile, one solid hit and they pop." He chuckled nervously, as if in embarrassment.

Leone also laughed, "Oh man, our stories are kinda similar! I found Lionelle being sold as a plain old belt and got it for next to nothing!"

"Really?!"

Najenda nodded at this explanation. Many Teigu had been lost due to being stolen, bandits, being destroyed, or just lost throughout time. It wasn't unheard of for them to be accidently stumbled upon.

Naruto continued, "Yeah, Leone also said something about a… I think she said Auxiliary Armament?"  
Najenda nodded again, "Ahh yes, Auxiliary Armaments are pretty rare when it comes to Teigu, they are meant to supplement the user, or the Teigu's ability itself. Since Your clones are so fragile, it was probably designed to have a way to increase your attack power further. That **Hien** as you called it."

Naruto smiled in appreciation, "Got it, thanks!"

Najenda rose from her seat, slinging her coat over her shoulders and taking a long drag off of her pipe, "Well, let's head in everyone."  
She looked over to Naruto and Tatsumi from over her shoulder, "Oh, and the first teacher/Supervisor will be Akame tomorrow, Got it?"

Naruto looked to the girl who resembled an Uchiha, down to the Red Eyes.

" _Well, tomorrow's gonna be interesting for sure…."_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 _AN: Hello my people! Welcome back to A Simple Cartographer! I said that the chapters for this story were going to range from around 6,000 to 8,000 or so words, but this chapter reached 10,000+ words! How do you feel about the story so far? Good, Bad, Somewhere in the middle?_

 _My reasoning for Naruto not revealing the truth about his abilities early on is the fact that he doesn't really know Night Raid, he doesn't know how they would react to a super continent filled with many more people like him, or if they would even be friendly with Konoha. As you can see, Najenda wants him for his combat abilities, as well as the fact that a map would be beneficial to her cause and would make the revolution easier._

 _Again, I have a story called a Glitched Gamer, and I don't really plan on updating it all that much, so if you like the story ideas used in there, feel free to PM me about writing your own story or even adopting it._

 _Gamer's Remorse would be a good spin-off title._

 _Naruto/Fire Emblem Awakening story, I've written one, just throwing that info out there._

 _Any Teigu ideas of your own? Like the ones given the last chapter? Tell me and I'll appreciate it!_

 _I actually need Naruto to have a Teigu for what I have planned later on, so opinions please!_

 _I actually liked my Undisturbed Chase idea from the previous chapter, I even have figured out which Danger Beast it comes from, its Naruto-Unique Trump Card and even its Secret Skill._

 _Remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, FAVORITE, REVIEW, AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!_

 _REEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!_

 _GIVE ME MORE POWAH! FEED ME MORE REVIEWS!_


	4. Chapter 4: First Day On the Job

_AN: Hello once again my people! Welcome back to another chapter of A Simple Cartographer! A lot of people have lent me their support for the story, and I am truly grateful for all of you!_

 _In a previous chapter, when Naruto said one of his most precious people was killed by his own student, I was talking about Hiruzen and Orochimaru._

 _Last chapter, a lot of people were miffed about Naruto's 'No-Killing Policy' But I'd like to clarify some things: I never said he wasn't willing to kill people, it is just his absolute last resort, just like in Cannon. Another thing that was brought up was that You Reviewers said, was that Naruto had indeed killed before, mainly using the "Itachi clone from the Kazekage Retrieval Arc"._

 _During the Arc, Kisame himself says, "Well, the Chakra we gave to the Sacrifices was about 30%, wasn't it?" He specifically calls them Sacrifices, and later, Sasori says, "For the Sacrifice of your Jutsu, the two given up were my subordinates."_

 _The use of the word Sacrifice made me think that by the time Naruto used his Rasengan on the Itachi Clone, the person being used for the Clone was already dead before Naruto encountered him._

 _Pain even stated, "With my Shouten no Jutsu, they became Akatsuki members, even for a while."_

 _This means that Pain used his technique, and we know for a fact that his Body Controlling Technique is used on Corpses for his Six Paths, not live Humans._

 _If you can provide evidence that renders what I have dug up from the Manga of Naruto wrong, please alert me, otherwise I'm going with my interpretation that The Clone was already dead when Naruto encountered him, therefore rendering Naruto as not responsible for his death._

 _Also, one Reviewer said something about me forgetting that Naruto can use the Rasengan, and the Oodama Rasengan: No, I didn't forget his bread and butter technique, and I did have it appear in the first chapter. I haven't used it yet, and neither will Naruto when other Night Raid Members are around. The reason being that he doesn't know if they will be friendly with Konoha, and think that his Cloning Ability is due to a Teigu, and do not know of his ability to use Chakra._

 _If he suddenly busted out the Rasengan in front of them, they'd start to question what his abilities are, where he came from, what he can do, Distrust would break out…. Yeah, you can see why I'm not having him bust it out after he told them about his "Teigu"._

 _Also, the Poll for Naruto's pairing has shifted dramatically._

 _A lot of votes for Naruto to be paired with Esdeath, Kurome, Leone, Akame, and Chelsea flooded in, and now I guess that it's safe to say that the pairing will include at least one of them._

 _(Place in terms of Votes and Reasons to the Votes)_

 _Jiraiya's Expectations Fulfilled. (NarutoXAkameXLeoneXChelsea)_

 _Sisters and Rivals. (NarutoXAkameXKurome)_

 _The Lion, The Poison, and The Wind. (NarutoXAkameXLeone)_

 _Problems with Red Eyes.(NarutoXAkame)_

 _Running Interference. (NarutoXAkameXEsdeath)_

 _As you can see, Akame is involved in every single one of the pairings voted for that ended up in the top five._

 _Needless to say, the pairing in the lead is The Bigger Harem type deal, while the majority of the others are a Double pairing. Sisters and Rivals is trailing close to Jiraiya's Expectations Fulfilled, while The Lion, The Poison, and The Wind is behind Sisters and Rivals by 13 votes currently._

 _The others are behind the top three by at least 29 votes._

 _Enough about the Pairings now._

 _On with the story!_

 _Fonts: See first chapter_

 **DISCLAIMER: Thewackness135 does not own either Naruto, or Akame Ga Kill; If I did, Naruto would have gained more Non-Rasengan related abilities. While most things can be solved with a Spiraling Ball of Grinding Destruction, not All things can be solved with a Spiraling Ball of Grinding Destruction.**

 **STORY: A Simple Cartographer**

 **CH.4: First Day On The Job.**

 **Story Start!**

LLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

" _If we want to have a high position in the Military, we need to start by raising our own skills."_

" _Yeah, by doing this, even if things went bad we'd be able to survive somehow."_

As Tatsumi stood there, with a smile that was stuck in the past on his face, he began to think in gratitude of his friends, " _Sayo…Ieyasu."_ His bangs covered his eyes, " _I'm… Happy that I learned to cook…But…"_

" **MORE!"**

Tatsumi's eyes turned dull, and a heavy sigh escaped his throat, " _Thanks to that, I'm being treated as nothing more than a cook!"_

Tatsumi turned away from the clamoring Night Raid members, and returned to the backroom of the Kitchen.

Tatsumi could be seen vigorously peeling a potato; his jaw clenched slightly, "Damnit! I'm an Assassin, and yet all I do day after day is cook!"

"Well, it's better than chasing around a Demon Cat all day and basically doing chores as 'Missions'…"

Tatsumi turned his head; as Naruto's head dropped as he sighed as well, reminiscing of his first few weeks as a Genin. "I still have nightmares….. Damn you Tora…..Damn you."

The Brown-Haired Assassin slowly turned his head away from the Blonde, " _Not even going to ask about that…"_

A new voice made itself known, this time distinctly Female and Monotone, "It cannot be helped." The two Newcomers looked towards the voice, and acknowledged it to be Akame, wearing an apron as well as having her long, black hair in a Pony-tail, "I am in charge for cooking the Base's meals." She picked up a 'Sample' of the food the three had been cooking, and took a bite, "And naturally, that duty falls to you two as well."

Tatsumi had a bead of sweat go down his forehead, before he gestured to her hands, "Where exactly is the cooking? All I see you doing is…'Sampling' the ingredients."

Akame put another piece of the food in her mouth, before she began to lightly chew and turned her eyes to Tatsumi, "That is not true."

Naruto continued his portion of the cooking, before sneaking a glance and seeing Tatsumi being distracted by Akame, took a piece of his own, and began to chew, "You suck at lying, Y'know?"

Tatsumi looked to the Blond, "Well look who's talking, ya hypocrite! I saw what you did!" He yelled incredulously.

Naruto shrugged, "If you can't feed 'em, Join 'em."

Akame's voice cut in, "For a Newcomer, a cook's apron is best. It suits you two well."

Tatsumi whipped around, a tic-mark appearing on his forehead, "What!?"

But instead of seeing just Akame and Naruto, Tatsumi saw all the members of Night Raid gathered in the room, "Huh? Are you all going somewhere?"

Mine spoke up, perking up her head, "Yep." She uncrossed her arms, keeping up her hands in an explanatory manner, "A request to kill someone in the Capital arrived."

Naruto crossed his arms, "A request?"  
He did remember something about requests from the day he and Tatsumi had helped fend off the spies, " _Speaking of which… Najenda-san said something about these…"_

" _We're an Organization that accepts requests from the public. We carry out assassinations in the Capital from said requests. I'm sure we'll come up with something for you and Tatsumi to do though. Expect to be called upon."  
_ Naruto nodded as he finished his remembrance. It was very similar to the missions given to Shinobi back home in Konoha.

Scheele stepped up, bowing lightly, "Please take good care of the place while we're gone, thank you."

Naruto spoke up, "So, Tatsumi's not going with you guys?"

Naruto didn't expect to be called upon for anything serious; he wasn't exactly a member of Night Raid yet.

Mine stepped forward, laughing haughtily as she pointed at Tatsumi and Naruto, "Akame and you newbies are the House Maids!" She lazily turned around and waved, "So just stay here and chop some Cucumbers for when I get back!" She reached the doorway, "Laaaaaateeeer!"

The others began to follow her, but Najenda stopped Scheele halfway, "Actually, I need you to stay here with the others, in case any more requests come in while the others are gone."

Scheele nodded, "Yes, Miss Najenda."

Tatsumi grit his teeth, as he looked at the retreating form of Mine, "Why does she always feel the need to be so…So overbearing?"

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, "Trust me… Just don't question it."

Scheele also tried to console the simmering Tatsumi, "You shouldn't be too concerned, Mine's just always been like that. She's really caring once she gets to know you."

The sound of a knot being undone alerted the two, as Akame let her hair out of its binds, and let it once again fall free, "Okay." She began to move towards the door, "Now, shall we go take some lives."  
Naruto leaned into Scheele, and whispered, "She means we're about to go hunting for dinner, right?"

Akame's ears twitched, as her acute hearing allowed her to hear him, "Oh good, you understand."

And with that, the Quartet left the Headquarters on their quest for food.

LLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Are we there yet…"

Naruto's voice cut in, as the Quartet was walking through the dense wilderness, a little while away from the Night Raid HQ. Akame and Naruto had taken to moving through the trees, as it was the most familiar way to travel for both the Blond and Akame, while Tatsumi and Scheele remained on the ground.

Tatsumi looked up, a nervous look on his face as he saw the two in the trees jumping from branch to branch, "Hey, it's nice to get away from the Base for a while, but is this really okay?"

Akame didn't turn to face him, and focused on the path ahead, "There is no problem with us going into the mountains."

" _She must have a lot of time on her hands."_

"We've arrived."

Akame hopped to the ground, Naruto following suit as they apparently reached their destination.

It was quite the beautiful place, quaint, and had a body of water surrounded by cliffs, looking exotic, and had a waterfall to cap it all off.

Naruto looked pleased with this, " _A waterfall, huh…. At least I can still train my Wind Affinity if I wanted to."_

Tatsumi looked around in wonder, "Wow, this place… It's so nice."  
Scheele nodded, as she giggled into her hand, "Yes, it is quite the pretty place."

Akame spoke, "Our job here is to **Eliminate** the Underwater Prey."

Naruto turned around, "Y'know, I've been wondering, why do you always equate every chore to an Assassina….tion…"

Naruto's voice trailed off, as he struggled to comprehend what was happening.

" _Okay…. Think… There has to be a good reason as to why she's… Oh my Kami she's stripping!"_

Akame was lifting up her shirt, almost to the point of exposing her chest, her toned stomach in full view.

He stumbled back, "Hey! Wait! Nani! You couldn't possibly mean we're doing this Nake-…!?" Tatsumi also had a similar reaction, blushing and turning away.

He covered his eyes, as he thought she had exposed herself.

"Why are you cowering? These clothes allow for the most underwater mobility…"

Naruto uncovered his eyes, his blush going down slightly as he realized she hadn't turned into….An exhibitionist.

"Oh… A swimsuit…Of course… I mean, of course!"

A mini-Jiraiya appeared on his shoulder, with Devil wings and horns, " _C'mon Gaki! Just look at her! Join the Ecchi-Side! It is inevitable! Look at those Babies! Don't you just want to put your head between 'em and-!"_

Naruto shook his head, " _Get the hell out of my head Ero-Sennin!"_

Another Jiraiya appeared, this time dressed in white, with Angel wings and a Halo, " _Don't listen to him! She's a lady for Kami's sake! You gotta be suave with this kind of thing, then you go and-!"_

Naruto only shook his head even more vigorously, " _Isn't one of you supposed to be reasonable and try to help me!?"_

" _We are!"  
_ Naruto was snapped out of his musings when Akame once again spoke, "The targets are the Large River Tuna, that is the goal."

Without warning, Akame ran towards the water and dove in, leaving the others to their own musings. Naruto looked to Scheele, who had sat down and placed her bag near Akame's, "So, are you also going to help us with this?"  
Scheele shook her head negatively, "No, it's just that I….. Whenever I try to…. I'll tell you another time."

Tatsumi was staring at where Akame had dived in, "Wait, she doesn't mean the exceedingly rare and dangerous fish that-"

He was interrupted by a huge surge of said Fish violently emerging from the water.

"A fish Explosion!"

Akame emerged from the water, her head popping out from under the liquid, "Fuwa!" She looked towards both Tatsumi and Naruto, "Erase your presence and swim along the Riverbed. When the Prey comes close, you strike in that instant." She looked up to the baskets Tatsumi and Naruto had brought with them, "You will need to give it everything you have. Can you handle it?"

Tatsumi was all too eager to prove himself, "BRING IT ON!" As he removed his shirt and sweater all in one movement.

Naruto himself just grinned and did the same, removing his clothes except for his pants, and Mesh-Armor Shirt, "Got it!"  
Tatsumi dove into the water, as Naruto kept up his grin, and formed his signature Handseal.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

LLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"So in the end, Tatsumi only caught two…"

Najenda stopped speaking, so as to eat another bite of the catch that Akame and the others had caught, resuming as she swallowed, "For his first time, he did well." She finished, as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Leone had a teasing smirk on her face, "Yeah, but didn't you say some shit like, 'Bring it on' as you undressed?!"

Akame didn't look up from her food, as she decided to add her thoughts, "Not good enough."  
Tatsumi looked down, " _Shit, she doesn't think much of me at all… And I can never tell what she's thinking either…"_

He gripped his pants tighter, as he began to think, " _I'm still too weak!"_

Najenda looked up, seeing that Naruto was scarfing down the fish at an unbelievable pace, "And what of Naruto?"

Scheele spoke up, "He caught more than we expected… A lot more, actually."

Akame also answered, "He used his Cloning Teigu to make copies of himself, resulting in more hands to catch fish with, which in turn means more Delicious Meat."

Leone looked interested, before she gained a lecherous grin and gestured to both Scheele and Akame, 'So you guys got to be surrounded by a bunch of Shirtless, muscled Clones of the Blond Lad huh? Luckyyyyy!"

Scheele had the decency to blush, while Akame just looked confused. Leone leaned into Akame, before whispering something in her ear. Akame just looked at Leone with a bewildered expression, "And what does him half-naked have to do with anything?"

Naruto wasn't paying too much attention, as he was eating rapidly, but he couldn't help but see the slight look of jealousy on Tatsumi's face. " _Wonder what that's about."_

Najenda's voice became low, and the sound of her chopsticks being set down echoed throughout the dining room.

"Leone… Tell me about the Request we received a few days ago."

Leone nodded, before she answered, "Our targets are Ogre of the Imperial Capital Guards, and an Oil merchant by the name of Gamal, as well as a local Trader by the name of Dao." She leaned forward and placed her arms on the table, "This is what the client told me…"

 _*****************************FLASHBACK*********************************_

 _In a deserted graveyard, we find ourselves looking at the Lionelle Transformed Leone, meeting with a Woman covered in a cloak._

 _The woman began to speak, "Ogre has been accepting bribes from some Merchants, Gamal and Dao."_

 _Leone's Lion ears twitched, before she thought, "_ No signs of anyone hiding in the area." _She pointed to the woman, "Continue."_

 _The woman nodded, "Every time either Gamal or Dao commits a crime, Ogre comes in and frames anyone to take the fall for them." She began to clutch at the collar of her cloak, and wept, "My Fiancé… He was framed for one of their crimes and was sentenced to death."_

" _He heard them talking to each other while in his cell… Before his execution, he sent me a letter so I would know all of this; he slipped it to a friend as he was walking to the execution platform._

 _She fell to her knees, her cries becoming more and more sorrowful, "Please!"_

" _Please, somehow help me clear this regret from my heart…"_

 _Leone's eyes widened, as a scent pervaded her nose, and she raised her head, "…Understood. We'll send them all screaming to hell!"_

 _The woman rose to her feet, and began to bow, "Thank you! Thank you so much Ms.! I can't thank you enough!"_

 _Leone watched as the woman walked away, before looking down at the ground._

 _****************************FlashbackEnd*********************************_

Leone took out a bag, filled to the brim with coins.

"This is the payment for the job."

Tatsumi rose from his seat, "That person saved up this much money?"

Leone's hair shadowed her eyes, "…I caught the scent of a Venereal Disease from her…"

Tatsumi's and Naruto's eyes widened in horror, "She must have been selling her body to earn all of that…"

Naruto looked at the floor, "…That's…"

Najenda's voice cut in, "Did you check out her story?"

Leone nodded in affirmation, "They're guilty. I observed them for a time from the attic of the Merchant's shops."

Najenda took a long drag of the smoke she had in her hand, before blowing out and releasing the pent up smoke, "…Okay. Night Raid accepts this request. We will deliver Divine Punishment upon the heads of these heinous monsters. And send them to the hereafter."

Leone leaned back in her chair, "Gamal will be an easy target, but Ogre will be a formidable opponent, and Dao has quite the security force."

 **Ogre the Demon.**

"He is called 'The Demon'. Because his skill with the sword makes him an object of terror to the criminals of the Empire's Capital."

"Usually, he spends his time out on patrols with his subordinates. But other than that, he hangs out at the Garrison Headquarters. He's so cautious, he even has Gamal and Dao come to his private room to deliver the bribes to him."

"Due to his station, on his days off he leaves the Headquarters and spends his days drinking on Main Street, close to the palace."

Tatsumi looked perplexed, "It seems that the only time to attack would be on his day off."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but being that close to the Palace means a higher level of security, and better quality guards to enforce the law. It's going to be a tough nut to crack."

Najenda nodded, and began to speak, "It would be virtually impossible for Akame to get that far inside the Capital without being recognized as one of its most wanted."

Akame's monotone voice was heard, "Shall we wait for the group to come back?"

Tatsumi was next, "But we have no idea of when they'll be back when they finish their job, right?"

Akame agreed, "Yes, we don't."

Tatsumi had a grin, "If that's the case!" He slammed his hand on the table, quickly standing on his feet, "Just send us! We can take care of it!"

"Ohhh… You're saying you can kill Ogre yourself?"

Tatsumi quirked his head in confusion, "Huh?"

Leone also had a strange look on her face, a grin on her features, "Not that I can't handle it." She leaned in with a tricksters smirk, "But it almost sounded like you want to take him on yourself, huh?"

Akame's eyes hardened, "As you are now, you stand no chance…"

"And if you never give him a chance, you will never know if he actually had one." Naruto's raised voice cut in, "As it stands, you said that there are three targets, and Tatsumi is among the few members you have at the moment. His face isn't known, he's a capable swordsman, give a person who wants to test their limits a chance."

He closed his eyes, remembering himself as a kid, trying to always prove himself to everyone, to not be considered weak by his peers.

He opened them, and stared right back at the Night Raiders, "You'll be surprised at what they can do."

"Besides, every second we waste here debating, there may be another innocent person getting framed for crimes they didn't commit!"

Tatsumi's voice once again was heard, "If that's what it takes…. I'll handle him myself!" He looked down, his eyes full of sorrow as he remembered his fallen friends, "The feeling of losing your most cherished person, having them being cruelly taken away… I don't want anyone else to have to experience that loss…"

Akame was silent, although one could see a tiny, subtle shift in her demeanor. Najenda gave a small smile, as she made her decision, "Understood, I can appreciate your decision." She pointed to Tatsumi, "Go kill the Demon."

The sound of small chuckling filled Najenda's ears, as she turned towards its source. What she saw was that Naruto was the one giving off the small laugh, "And what is so funny?"

Naruto regarded her, as he came to a halt in his mirth, "It's that the guy calls himself 'The Demon'… He isn't even close."

Najenda and the others were perplexed as to why the Blond had reacted the way he did. Why did he say what he did, and sounded so familiar with the topic? Since when was the normally energetic Blond this….Serious?

Naruto knew he didn't sound like himself, but when it came to Demons, well…. He didn't exactly like that word, it has caused him problems throughout his life, " _Besides, it's not like I can just up and say 'Oh, the reason I'm like this is because I have a literal Demon of Ultimate Destruction in the shape of a Biju stuck in my gut, and not just any Biju, the STRONGEST Biju."_

He was snapped out of his stupor by Leone, who had come up behind him and Tatsumi and smacked them on the backs, a wide smile on her face, " Well said, you two! It's good to see you guys so dedicated!"

Najenda raised her hand and pointed to Leone and Akame, "Leone, Akame, I leave the Oil Merchant to you."

Leone responded with a grin, and a glint in her eyes, "You got it Boss!"

Tatsumi stepped up, an eager grin on his face, "How about that Akame! When it's time, I can step up!"

Akame regarded Tatsumi with her Red Eyes, as she stared right at him, "…Where does this self-confidence come from? You haven't had a successful mission until after you have given your first mission report."

She turned away, a sure look on her face, "As you are now, so full of yourself, you'll just end up dead."

Naruto raised his hand, "I didn't, and I was way fuller of myself than that….Waaaaay more." He laughed a little, "Hell, I'm still called the Number One Knuckleheaded, unpredictable person in my entire village! I got pretty far, so just give 'em a chance."

Najenda took another drag of her smoke, before she once again spoke, "We have two days until Ogre's day off, and we can't attack until then. I suggest you all prepare yourselves for your missions." As all of them began to walk off, Najenda raised her hand, "Hold up Naruto, Scheele, Stay here with me."

Naruto shrugged, "Eh, why not?"

Scheele took her seat.

The Boss of Night Raid addressed them, "Naruto, I know you haven't given us your answer on joining Night Raid yet… But I'm going to have to beg that you help us out."

The Blond Shinobi quirked his head to the right, "Why's that?"

Najenda pointed to the bag of coins on the table, "The request had three targets, as you can remember, and I assigned The other three to two targets already." She looked into his eyes, "I'm going to need you to join Scheele on this."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Nani? I'm pretty sure I said I don't like killing others, even if they are scumbags. Isn't Scheele strong enough to deal with this herself?"

"Normally, yes. But Dao is known for hiring mercenaries and multiple Imperial Guards surrounding him. There is going to be a lot of combatants if Scheele gets caught, and your Cloning Teigu would be a huge boon to the mission.

She continued, "You don't have to kill anyone, Scheele will take care of that, I just need you to take on the guards and help Scheele get near Dao."

Naruto shrugged, "Sure, I got you."  
Najenda pleaded with him, "I know that you… Wait, what?"

Naruto nodded, "I said I'll do it."

Najenda chuckled a bit, "Are you sure? I had this whole spiel ready to convince you and everything. Why the sudden decision?"

"You said it yourself, you just need me to hold off the guards and let Scheele do her thing. I don't exactly like killing, it's definitely my last resort, but Scheele is the one doing it, not me." Naruto explained. "Besides, I said it before, every second we debate each other, the more innocent people get framed and hurt. I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing."

Scheele graced him with a beatific smile, before thanking him, "Thank you Naruto-san, I won't let you down on this, killings one of the few things I'm good at."

Naruto nodded, "I guess it is… Well, you said we had two days, I'm going to do the only thing I can do."

Scheele raised an eyebrow, "What's that, Naruto-san?"

He grinned, "Train!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tatsumi…. Was conflicted.

He was tired of being weak… well, that wasn't the problem.

His problem, was with Naruto.

Naruto was a great guy, he had helped out Tatsumi multiple times, and he was grateful for that.

He was just sick of getting told he wasn't good enough, and then seeing Naruto getting praised.

He knew it was petty, and wished he didn't feel like this, but he couldn't help the slight pang of jealousy that went through him.

"Damnit…."  
He stopped walking, as he came upon the sound of clanging.

He turned a corner, entering the training grounds, and saw Naruto. The Blond was currently doing pushups, as a Clone of his sat on his back. He got up, the Clone dispelling itself in a puff of smoke, before he began to strike the air, moving in intricate Kata's and fighting an imaginary opponent.

Tatsumi's eyes widened at the sheer display of physical skill, and wondered how he could get that strong.

"Hey, Tatsumi!"

Naruto had apparently noticed him, and began to make his way over and was wiping his face with a towel. "How've ya' been!?"

Tatsumi gave a light smile, "Fine… It's just that…. I just feel kinda weak compared to the rest of you."

Naruto's eyes widened, " _So, that's why he had that look on his face earlier… I know the feeling."_

"Hey, I was going to go and train outside of the Headquarters, wanna come?"

Tatsumi nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, we just need Scheele."

Tatsumi was confused, "Why?"  
Naruto elaborated, "It's a trust thing, Ya'know? I'm not allowed to leave without a supervisor or something, remember?"

Sure, he could leave and not get caught… But he'd feel bad. They had offered a good proposition; he could get a lot of his map done, and help the country while he was at it. He could assess the situation.

But he wondered if Tsunade would castrate him if he agreed.

Probably.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"So, why did you bring me here, Naruto-San?"

Naruto tapped her on the head, "Scheele, supervisor, remember?"

"Ah, right."

It was mostly a show of faith, as he would've come back anyway, but Najenda had said he would need a supervisor as long as he was still making up his mind. This way, he could gain more trust with them.

Damnit, he was a bleeding heart.

He couldn't behind someone in need, he couldn't look the other way. He almost always gave a person the benefit of the doubt. It was sometimes the reason why he had gotten in the situations he had been in in his career.

But it was the reason he usually got to fight strong people to prove himself against, so it was always a win-win for him.

He had led Tatsumi and Scheele back to the place Akame had taken them to gather fish, the one with the waterfall, and motioned for the others to continue following him.

Tatsumi spoke up, "Uh… Why exactly did we come back to here for?"

Naruto pointed to the waterfall, "That."

Scheele looked confused, "A…Waterfall?"

Naruto grinned, "Yep! Follow me Tatsumi!"

Naruto discarded his shirt, leaving himself in his Mesh-Armor undershirt, before gesturing to Tatsumi, causing the Swordsman to also go shirtless.

As they were walking towards the Waterfall, Naruto decided to explain, "I'm going to teach you a little trick that'll definitely help in a fight!"

Tatsumi grinned, and asked excitedly, "Yeah, what is it!?"

Naruto pointed to the sky, before saying in a raised voice, "Meditation!"

"Meditation…?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep."

Tatsumi raised his hand, "Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but what is meditating going to do to help me in a fight?"

Naruto just gestured towards the Waterfall, "When I was younger, I was even more of a hot-head, I always went into a fight pumped up, and didn't really have any other strategy other than 'Beat the shit out of it till it stops fighting back', a while ago, my master Ero-Sennin saw that, and decided to help me."

He entered the waterfall, sitting down and getting into a meditating position.

Tatsumi went behind the waterfall, before stepping into it.

He immediately was assaulted with an immense feeling of cold, along with the force of the water crashing down on his shoulders. He jumped back, exiting the flow of water. "What the hell?"

He saw Naruto sitting there, eyes closed and looking peaceful, before standing up and exiting.

Naruto looked at Tatsumi, "You felt that, right? That immense pressure?"

Tatsumi nodded, "Yeah, it was the ONLY thing I could even feel. Like I couldn't focus on anything."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, that's the idea."

"Why?"  
Naruto gestured to the Waterfall, "Ero-Sennin told me something about battle. That you have to be prepared, and aware of everything going on around you at all times, focusing on everything, and yet focusing only on yourself."

Naruto continued, "The battlefields a chaotic place, where anything can happen. You can easily lose your composure, and that gives your opponent the advantage if they can make you lose it."

"That's where the Waterfall comes in."

"If you can focus, and calm yourself down enough to shrug off the water crashing down on you, you can easily calm yourself in the middle of a fight in an instant. Focusing on your opponent and surroundings all at once. Especially if your opponent is better than you, this can mean the difference between life and death."

Naruto pointed at Tatsumi, "Get what I'm trying to say here?"

Tatsumi nodded, "Yeah! Let's get to it!"

Tatsumi rushed back into the waterfall, taking all the water force in one instant, and this time stayed there, sat down, and attempted to get used to the water crashing down on him.

He sat there, and began to see just how hard it was, " _Damnit! This is harder than it looks, I can barely even think!"_

The force upon his body forced his mind to acknowledge it, and only it. DEMANDING his attention, drowning out the sounds of the surrounding wildlife, and everything else.

Naruto also sat down, closing his eyes and focusing his Chakra.

He decided to continue his wind affinity exercise, the one where he had to split the leaf, but this time with the waterfall crashing on his shoulders.

He sat down, taking a moment to center himself and find his Chakra within him, calling upon it and imagining it as opposing blades, grinding against each other, before imagining the leaf between the blades.

He focused his Chakra into his hands, before using it to begin cutting the leaf.

" _This time, I can't continue with the Waterfall Cutting exercise, Tatsumi and Scheele are here, but they won't notice the leaf if I cut it to train. Plus the waterfall is going to make it harder to focus, and help me with my control."_

And so the two boys began their training, Tatsumi struggling to block out the waterfall, and Naruto slightly grinning as he felt his Chakra cutting the leaf.

Scheele was looking upon the two in curiosity, before a small smile made its way to her face. A warm wind flowed into the area, and she appreciated the warmth it brought. She was happy that Naruto and Tatsumi wanted to get stronger, and hoped that Naruto would help them in their fight against the Empire, as he would be a huge boon to their operations and he was a great person to get along with.

She could understand why he didn't feel that killing shouldn't be a person's first resort. Actually, she found that it was ironic that this boy found that life was so precious that he was willing to kill to protect it, but only as a last resort.

She couldn't wait to help train these two, if the other agreed.

Back to Tatsumi, his brow was shaking in concentration, as he grit his teeth and tried to center himself. He was slowly making some progress, the pressure had lessened a little. _"Breathe Tatsumi, just focus on breathing….. Shit, I'm not getting anywhere!"_

How the hell did Naruto do this without breaking a sweat!

He breathed in once again, holding it in, and then letting it go, and the water falling on his shoulders felt like rocks. " _Wait…..Rocks….."_

He remembered him and Ieyasu and them skipping rocks as kids. When the stones hit the water, they caused ripples, and those ripples calmed the waters around them.

He once again focused, before he tried imagining a ripple coming from him, and into the waterfall. Almost instantly, the pressure from the water lessened considerably. _"Hell yeah!"_

Tatsumi gave a small grin, before he continued trying the exercise

Naruto breathed out, before opening his hands.

Two halves of a leaf fell out.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

*Two Days Later*

"All right Lads! Here we are!"

" _Alright, I'm definitely going to succeed and make Akame see me in a new light!"_

In the main Plaza of the Capital, we see Naruto, Leone, Tatsumi, and Scheele.

They were at the beginning of the bridge that lead to Main Street, the central hub of the rich and the like to relax and gamble. At the head of the bridge, were two Gryphon statues adorning the sides, as if they were guarding the way.

Leone looked around, seeing if anyone was eavesdropping, shifting her eyes every direction, before pointing straight, "Tatsumi, if you go straight that way, it'll lead you to Main Street. Good luck with that Ogre Bastard!"

Tatsumi gave an excited grin, his eyes shining in anticipation. He had been waiting for this chance! "Got it!"

Leone gestured to the whole group, "Hey, you two Lads want to hear a story about Akame?"

Naruto's eyes glanced towards her, as he crossed his arms. Why was she bringing this up now? " _Maybe because the way she seemed so cold to Tatsumi."_

Leone took a breath, before she looked them in the eye.

"When Akame was young, she and her sister were both bought somewhere in the Empire."

Naruto's eyes widened, _"Akame has a sister?"_

Leone continued, "Well, Y'know… Poor parents selling off their kids is a pretty common story around here… I've seen it happen a couple of times…"

"Anyways, she and another girl in the same situation entered assassination training together."

Leone's eyes dulled, and she looked remorseful, "There she learned how to kill people… She survived in that hellish situation…"

"And so she worked under the order of the Empire, slaughtering its enemies, taking on the toughest jobs… She was the perfect assassin…"

"But each time she carried out her so called 'Duty', she could feel more and more of the darkness within the Empire. The Boss was one of her targets at that time, and approached her when the time came, and succeeded in persuading her to defect… To refuse everything she had ever believed in and believe it was a;; a lie, r=to defect from the Empire, and join the Revolutionary Army, and swore that she would truly help the people in she took up their cause."

"But…"

"By that time….. It seems that most of the comrades she had grown up and trained with were all dead…"

An oppressive aura settled over both Naruto and Tatsumi, as they stiffened.

All of her friends, her comrades…Dead.

Naruto looked down and began to contemplate, " _All of her friends…dead?"_

He imagined what it would have been like if he lost his friends, his precious people. He imagined Konoha burnt to the ground, his friends bodies scattered everywhere, motionless and decaying.

It was unthinkable.

He didn't want to think of what he would've done if that had happened to him.

He refused to let that happen.

" _And yet, she went through that… No wonder she was so hard on Tatsumi… She just doesn't want to lose anyone else."_

Leone sighed, before rubbing the back of her neck and looking at them both, "Do ya lads get what I'm trying to say here?"

Tatsumi sighed, "That as an Amateur, I should shut up and listen to the professional killer, right?"

Scheele looked at Tatsumi, a light breath escaping her mouth, "In any case, you'll understand if you succeed in your mission today."

Tatsumi's expression once again turned into an excited grin, before he began to walk down the bridge, waving as he made his way to his target, "Yeah! I'm definitely gonna do this!"

Leone's usual grin returned, as she threw a thumb up to Tatsumi, "Good Hunting!"

Leone spun on her heels, putting her hands behind her back, before addressing Naruto and Scheele, "Now it's time for your pep talk!"

Naruto grinned, and Scheele smiled.

"Now, Dao is a pretty famous trader, and it's going to be hard sneaking into his place without any proper passwords and the like. That's why we're using his birthday as an advantage!"

Naruto gave a nervous laugh, "On his birthday, huh?"

Leone's grin increased, "Yep! He's going to a local brothel to celebrate tonight, and he's going to have to leave his place!"

She put a finger under her chin, humming softly, "Although he will still probably bring a bunch of guards with him, but I'm sure you can handle it!"

She gave a flirtatious grin, "At least, I hope those muscles of yours aren't just for show!"

Naruto just pumped his fist, and pointed at her, "Well, maybe I'll show you they aren't!"

Leone got closer, putting her arms underneath her bust and made them appear bigger, "Oh yeah, feeling a bit courageous, are we Lad?" So he knew how to flirt? This made things more fun!

Naruto nodded, and began to shadowbox, "Hell yeah! Me, you, we are gonna have a spar as soon as we can!"

Leone sighed, _"Never mind… Is he really that innocent with things like this?"_

He wanted a spar? And here she thought he was stepping up his flirt game.

Scheele giggled at the dense Blond, before she took his hand, "C'mon, I'll show you where we're gonna strike from."  
And so Leone was left alone, and she too left to fulfill her mission.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

* **Imperial Capital, Merchant's District***

 ***Gamal's private residence***

If one could describe Gamal's residence in a word.

That word would be expensive.

Gamal… Was a very, very rich man.

His place of business, and current living space was basically a mansion. It was surrounded by plants, consisted of at least four floors, and he also owned a lot of the surrounding property, tearing down living quarters for the poor and building more gambling halls and stores.

It was the definition of excess.

Gamal himself was a very short, very ugly man. His body was round, his face was strangely angled and vaguely resembled a frog's.

A frog's, not a toad's.

He was currently walking down a hall of his mansion, covered in an expensive robe and heard the sounds of celebration, and debauchery his guards were making.

He scratched his stomach, and groaned, "Hahh, I need to use the toilet. I wonder if I'll have to take IT again…"

He never noticed the pair of hands emerging from the darkness behind him until it was too late, his face tightening in fright and realization as a voice cut through the darkness.

"Don't worry… I'll give it to you, Gamal."

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck, silencing his screams before they even escaped his throat. He struggled, but to no avail as he felt a blade pierce his stomach.

Akame had lodged her blade into his gut, twisting it, before wrenching it free.

Leone stepped out of the darkness, before gesturing to the now dead body before her, "Don't feel bad, you're lucky to have been killed by two beauties!"

She cracked her knuckles, before gaining a calculative look, "Now then… I wonder how the Lads are dealing with their targets…"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

* **Imperial Capital, Main Street.***

Cheering could be heard, as a lone man wandered the streets of the entertainment central of the Capital's Elite. He was a rather burly, and tall man, with large muscles forged from years of combat, wearing the captain's armor of the Empire's Guard Force.

He had primarily black hair, but some parts had begun to turn gray and white over time, with four braids in scroll-like contraptions on the back on his head.

His most distinctive feature, however, was the four-pointed star-shaped scar over where his left eye should have been. His remaining eye was colored red, and instead of the normal white, the outside of his eyes were colored a deep black.

As well as the massive, drunken blush that spread over his features.

"Ahh! Sake is so good after a thorough interrogation!"

His steps halted, and so did his grin, as two voices made themselves known.

"Ogre-Sama!"

The speakers happened to be two local shopkeepers, one was fat, with an emblem in the shape of a coin upon his forehead, and the other was a tall, lanky man with dark hair and gaunt eyes, "We just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done."

The fat one's eyes glimmered, "And to thank you for the other day."

Ogre's grin returned, as he waved enthusiastically to the shopkeepers, "Eh, no problem! Come to me with whatever troubles you have any time!"

He turned away, and his grin turned from friendly, to a dark, malicious one.

His thoughts turned to his current position, " _I am the king of this city! The highest Authority! I can do whatever I want, as much as I want!"_

"Uhm, Ogre-Sama?"

Ogre tilted his head, seeing a plain looking boy with a hood over his head, wearing a coat, "What?"

The boy lifted his head, revealing brown hair, and green eyes, "I have something I would like to speak with you about…"

Ogre grew impatient, "What? Spit it out then."

The Lad gestured to follow him, "Talking out in the open would be… A little problematic."

Ogre led him into a nearby alleyway, "Can you tell me in this Alleyway?"

The boy didn't speak.

"Hey, this place is fine, right?"

The Lad's hand twitched, " _Sayo…Ieyasu…Give me strength!_

And so he bowed on the ground.

"I beg of you! Please allow me to join the Capital Defense Force!"

Ogre blinked.

"I must earn enough money to send back to my home in the country, Sir!"

Ogre sighed, before he scratched the back of his head and leaned his neck forward, "I thought it would be something like this…"

He waved his hand dismissively, "Then apply through the normal process, idiot!"

The boy looked up from his position, "But…"

And began to slide his sword from it's sheathe.

"In these hard times, it's so very difficult to get in."  
Ogre's eyes shifted back to the boy, but didn't turn around, "It's to be expected, isn't it?"  
He too put a hand on his blade.

"So, I take it you weren't strong enough to pass the entrance exam?"

Tatsumi launched forwards, and slashed Ogre's stomach.

Blood spilled onto the stone floor.

Ogre began to fall forward, " _I know no fear…I fight with everything I got…I didn't think there would be anyone with the guts to attack me here…"_

Tatsumi removed his hood, before he panted lightly, "Huh… I did it."

A memory rushed through his head, one of Akame, " _You haven't had a successful mission, until you've given your first mission report."_

"Ah, that's right…"

He never saw the massive form of Ogre rise from behind him.

"I need to give my report…"

Ogre swung his blade.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

* **Imperial Capital, Traders District.***

It seems that the traders and merchants of the Capital were very rich.

At least, the corrupt one's were.

Dao was one of them.

Dao was the exact opposite of Gamal, tall, skinny, and had long black hair that reached his mid-back. He was in his middle thirties, with pale skin, and looked to be slightly under the weather.

Much like Gamal, he had been very successful in bribing his way to the top, now surrounded with lavish furnishings, a basic Palace as his home!

And now, it was his birthday.

He was currently surrounded by his most fierce of guards, with grunts surrounding them, creating a wall of protection.

He began to descend the massive stone steps of his Mansion, stepping on to the stone-tiled walkway furnished with exotic plants along the sides of the pathway. Surrounded by his guard, he began to walk amongst the local people, intent on reaching his destination.

"Hey sir, we headed to the usual place?"

Dao answered the guard, "Yes, we're going to give those Brothel girls the night of their lives!"

He and his guards laughed, as he continued on his way.

His head guard nudged him, "Sir, I don't think it's a good idea to head out tonight. Too many unknowns, and all the-"

Dao laughed him off, "All the what? Assassins? Ha! Night Raid, they wouldn't dare attack with all these people surrounding me! As well as this crowd of people, they'd have to be stupid!" He was still in his walkway after all! People were crowding around, all trying to have a good time.

One of the people walking by suddenly rushed the group, striking one guard hard in the temple, and knocked out a second with a palm to the chest, quickly using a reverse strike to knock out a third, and one by one the guards fell in a blink of an eye, the only thing they saw before being blessed with unconsciousness, was a flash of yellow hair.

Dao moved towards the exit of his Mansion's walkway, but was surprised when the crowd of ten people surrounding him suddenly dropped to the ground.

He turned to the sound of the last guard dropping, before looking to see the culprit.

It was a Blond-haired boy, with three whisker marks upon each cheek, and striking cerulean eyes.

"Boy, what is the meaning of this!"  
The lad grinned, before pointing at Dao, "One of my pals from Night Raid wants to say hello!"

Dao's eyes widened, before he looked to the 5 people that had been around when his guards were attacked, "What are you all waiting for! Help me! Call the guards!"

But all they did was stand there, and then as one removed their hoods.

Dao's eyes widened, as he saw the features of the people.

They all looked identical to his attacker.

"What…..What the hell!"

Dao began to laugh, and soon reached a hysterical pitch, before pointing to the boy and his…. Whatever they were.

"You think that's all I have! Come on out boys!"

With that, multiple people with black versions of the standard guard armor came out, around 12, surrounding the boy and the rest.

"Get him!"  
The lad smirked, as his clones dispelled.

Dao smirked, "Giving up I see!"

Naruto grinned, as he cracked his knuckles, "Nah, they just weren't necessary!" And with that, he rushed his opponents.

He approached the first, dodging a slash from a sword, before launching a strong kick at the man's head, before gripping his shoulders and kicking himself off the man's back.

He slid across the ground, before whipping out a Kunai and slicing a nearby guards tendon, and using a rising elbow to strike the guards chin. HARD. Naruto blocked a strike from an axe, before using a roundhouse to remove another opponent from the equation.

Dao stood there in horror, as he watched his elite guards get systematically destroyed. This boy…This warrior wasn't even breaking a sweat! He was SMILING as he fought, this wasn't normal! This wasn't happening!

"What…What is he!"

Naruto slashed another guard, before kicking him into a tree, using the force of the kick to launch himself at his next opponent, jumping into the air and spinning to add force to the fist he sent into the guards face.

Only one of the guards remained.

He charged head-on at the boy, before seeing the lad form a strange hand-sign.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

Three copies of Naruto ran beside him, before they surrounded the remaining soldier, each launching a kick that sent him into the air.

One clone jumped, and kicked him higher, " **Na-!** "

Another kicked him higher, " **Ru-!** "

The last clone kicked him even higher, " **To-!** "

They dispelled, as the Original appeared over the soldier, a grin in place and a leg held high in the air. He sent his leg down, " **Uzumaki Barrage!** "

An Axe-kick landed upon the soldiers chest, sending him plummeting to the ground below, and suffering from extreme injuries.

Now only Dao remained.

Naruto landed, and turned towards Dao.

He took a step forwards.

And another.

And another.

Dao began shaking, as he slowly walked backwards as the Blond approached him.

"What do you want?! I'll give you anything!"

Naruto shook his head.

Dao stopped pleading, and instead went into a rage, "You think you'll get away with this! I know The Demon Ogre himself! He'll find you and-"  
Naruto raised his hand, "Save it man…"  
"That Ogre ain't no Demon."

"Besides, Tatsumi should be taking care of him right about now…"

Dao fell silent.

Naruto pointed to Dao, "As for what I want… I already told you my pal from Night Raid wanted to say hello."

Dao tried to take a step back, but felt something around his waist, "Huh?"  
*SHLINK!*

Naruto turned, as Dao was sliced in half.

Scheele swiped Ecstasy, clearing the blood from the massive Scissors, before saying her signature line, "I'm sorry."

Scheele approached Naruto, as he grinned at her approach.

"Thanks for staying back during the fight, I just wanted a little work-out!"

Scheele gave a small smile, before gesturing to the unconscious guards, "Well, I'd say you did a pretty rigorous work-out then, excellent work Naruto!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Aww, it was nothing! Oh, wait a sec'" Naruto's face turned into one of concentration, as he leant near Scheele's face, "Here we go."

He raised his hand, and wiped off a stray bit of blood with his Sleeve, Scheele turning red at how close they were.

Naruto leaned back, before he grinned once again, "There! Better!"

He scrunched up his face in confusion, "Hey, are you sick or something? You're all red."

Scheele just gave an exasperated sigh, how dense was this Lad?

"Never mind that Naruto, just let me finish up here." She gestured to the guards he had knocked out.

Naruto's smile turned strained, "Oh…Yeah..Right."

Scheele noticed his look of discomfort, "Naruto…"

Naruto waved her off, "No…No, I get it… They've probably done some things as well, and I know that it's necessary… But it doesn't make it feel any better, Y'know?"

He got the fact that they were risks to the mission, as well as they had seen their faces. He knew that not everyone could be saved. But it didn't make him feel any better about the subject. Sometimes these things happened, no matter how much he wished he hadn't. This was the dark side of the world, what he was trained to do since he was five years-old.

And yet he still couldn't do it.

Don't get him wrong, if it came down to either him, his friends, and the enemy, if there wasn't any other way he wouldn't hesitate to defend his friends by committing and killing. He wasn't about to let those he cared about die if he could do anything, even if it meant taking a life.

He was just glad he hadn't have had to make that choice yet.

He always had found a way to end a situation non-lethally, and was always trying to change others minds.

But for how long could he stay this way? How long before he HAD to make that choice?

He hoped it wasn't soon.

He knew Dao was a terrible person, he definitely had received what he had deserved.

But he would remember that face for the rest of his life.

As the Teigu known as Ecstasy spilled blood onto the street, ensuring that there were no remaining witnesses.

Naruto Uzumaki left, and wondered about his future.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE

*Clang!*

Tatsumi blocked a surprise slash from behind, but was launched back due to the force of the blow.

Ogre, while bleeding heavily from a wound om his stomach, stood on his feet, an angry look on his features.

"Did you think…"

" **D** id Y **ou Think that I, Og** re the **Dem** on."

"Would really be killed…By **the likes of a snot nosed little shit like you!"**

" **The weak don't matter, only the strong matter!"**

Ogre reared back his head, before roaring towards Tatsumi.

" **I PASS JUDGEMENT ON PEOPLE! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUDGE ME?!"**

Tatsumi, sick of hearing what this madman had to say, launched himself into the air, coming down and striking his blade towards Ogre, "Don't just go and say whatever you want!"

Ogre blocked the overhead strike, before pushing his sword against Tatsumi's and forced him onto his knees, before he made a realization.

"So, I see… You belong to that Night Raid group, don't you?"

He developed a sick grin, his face covered by the shadows, "Who hired you to kill me?"

"You happen to know a lot about me, was it possibly that Bitch fiancé of that guy who was executed the other day?"

Tatsumi's jaw clenched, and Ogre's grin only grew even more disturbed, "I'm right, aren't I? I knew it would have been best to kill her as well… No… It's still not too late to kill her!"

He leaned in, his grin reaching his ears, twisted, and full of depravity.

" **First I'll have to find her, of course. And then, I'll find the rest of her family, and arrest them as criminals!"**

" **Then, I'm going to force her to watch as all of them are executed one. By. One!"**

" **But only after I kill you!"**

Tatsumi, had a realization that day, and so his demeanor shifted.

Ogre's face portrayed nothing but surprise, as his arms separated from the rest of his body, as Tatsumi performed a twisting, jump slash.

" _Ogre…This guy is just like everyone else. Drunk with the power he has attained. Doing whatever he wants, regardless of who gets hurt… Trash like you…"  
_ Tatsumi's eyes hardened, as he came back towards the earth.

He slashed Ogre.

And he slashed again.

And again.

And again.

Blood splashed across the alleyway walls, pieces of his opponent landing in different places, as he landed behind where Ogre once stood.

"I'll cut you all to pieces!"

He swiped his sword free of blood, and exited the alleyway, never looking back towards the corpse of what once was known as Ogre the Demon.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

* **Night Raid Headquarters***

Najenda smirked, as everyone finally returned from their various missions.

Naruto and Scheele had returned second, while Tatsumi had come last, as he had the farthest to travel.

"Good job with dealing with your targets, all of you! Excellent!"

Tatsumi gained that same look of self-confidence he had, all those days ago when he had first met Naruto on the road to the Capital, Pinocchio nose and all, as he laughed and blew on his knuckles.

Naruto just smiled, and whooped as he threw his hands in the air.

Tatsumi held his arm in a flexing motion, as he gripped it in his hand, "Not bad at all, huh Akame?" I've done my job, and given my report, I even accomplished it without getting a single injury!"  
Naruto went next to him, and wrapped an arm around the boys shoulders, "Hey, don't get too high and mighty, I'm uninjured too Ya'know!"

Tatsumi shrugged the Blond off, before he once again turned into a full of himself guy, "So now you'll have to acknowledge m-."

Naruto's jaw dropped, as Scheele approached, and removed Tatsumi's shirt.

Tatsumi began to freak out, "Wha-! what the hell are you doing?!"

Naruto also found himself unable to move, as Akame had grabbed his arms when he was distracted by the madness around him, "Hey! What gives?!"

Akame voiced what everyone but the two were thinking, "Boss, Leone, hold them!"

Najenda ran next to Tatsumi, "Understood."

Leone had a pervy grin on her face, as she wiggled her fingers around lecherously, "Oh! This seems like fun!"

Naruto began to sweat when he saw Leone begin to advance upon him, " _Crap! The last time I saw someone looking like that, Ero-Sennin was peeping on the hot springs!"_

Naruto began to struggle, "No, I'm not a pervert like Ero-Sennin! I won't become like him!"

Tatsumi was also struggling, as Scheele's grip on him increased, "Wha- What's going on?! You can't possibly be wanting to-!"

And in one instant, both of the boys pants were dropped.

Tatsumi covered himself, as he stood there in his underwear, and attempted to hide his body from the others, "Noooooooo!"

Naruto just stood there, mumbling some kind of Mantra, "Not a pervert, not a pervert, not a pervert, I'm not a PERVERT!"

He stopped his chanting, as he heard Akame's voice behind him, "Thank goodness…"

He turned around, and was shocked by what he saw.

Akame, the ever emotionless and monotone Akame, was smiling, and had a small blush of relief on her face. He was confused why he needed to be almost naked, but it was obviously important to her.

She kept up her smile, "I'm sorry… It's just that I've seen friends die from poison because they wanted to be tough and not report the wound."

Yep, that sounded like something the old him would've done.

She lowered her head, and continued speaking, "But you seemed to be undamaged."

She tenderly gripped his hand with hers.

"The mortality rate for those on their first mission is high… You did very well… Both of you did."

Naruto was stunned. She was worried for him? For Tatsumi?

He felt…different. When was the last time someone had genuinely… been this tender with him? To care about him like this.

Yes, he had Sarutobi-Jiji care for him when he was around, as well as the Ichiraku Family… But that was as family…This.

This was something different.

It felt… Nice.

Naruto gulped, and shook her hand, "Thanks….Akame."

Leone put her hands on her hips, "Akame was hoping you would both come back and live. She would've been lonely without you guys."

Najenda had a knowing smile on her face, "You know, you learn to communicate with comrades while cooking… You learn to kill through a difficult hunt… Did you lads notice that everything you did with Akame in those days was beneficial for you?"

Naruto quirked his head, "Really?"

Tatsumi had the decency to look ashamed for his actions, "Oh… Sorry, Akame… I misunderstood… I thought you were being cold towards me because I was weak… I feel really stupid."

Akame nodded, "It's all right."

Scheele turned to Tatsumi, "Well, now that you've said how you feel, you better make sure you come back alive."

Tatsumi smiled, and gripped Scheele's hand, "Got it, please take care of me!"

Akame smiled at Naruto, and extended her hand, "From here on out, please continue to come back alive, whatever you do, whether its continuing your map-work, or if you decide to join us… Naruto."

The Blond nodded, and flashed his typical, mega-watt grin, "You don't have to tell me twice! Watch me as I become the best damn Cartographer you've ever seen! Please take care of me!"

Leone slid in, covering her sly smirk with her hand, "I wonder what you mean by that, saying 'please take care of me' while basically naked."

Naruto grew a deadpan expression, before he pointed to her, "You were the one who stripped me in the first damn place. If anyone's intentions are questionable, it's yours Leone."

Najenda scratched her chin with her prosthetic arm, and wondered aloud, "Okay… Naruto, you're going to be using the Capital as sort of a base for your Map-making, right?"  
Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I'll probably be coming back every once in a while to re-supply…Why are you asking?"

She continued, "Well, if you're going to be in the Capital often, you're going to need to know where to go, and who to go to."

"I'm going to have you join Mine and Tatsumi on their patrol of the Capital tomorrow, learn where is where and what is what."

She motioned to Tatsumi, "Oh yeah, you're going to be working with Mine next, so do your best!"

Tatsumi's voice escaped him, as his face drained of all color.

Leone adopted her usual cheeky grin, and looked at Tatsumi, "It's just one thing after another for you, isn't it?"

Naruto facepalmed, as he knew tomorrow was probably going to be a bitch for him.

Tatsumi's voice rang through the night.

"I HAVE TO WORK WITH HER!?"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

We could see Mine walking back to the base, as she stopped suddenly and shivered.

"For some reason, I just got goosebumps…"

She didn't have a good feeling about tomorrow anymore.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 _AN: Hello my people! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of A simple Cartographer! How'd ya feel about the chapter? Was it good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Please tell me, I'd like to know!_

 _How've you guys and gals been? It's been a little while since I've updated this story, around two or three weeks, and went and wrote another chapter as quick as I could._

 _I haven't been writing as much, school and all that jazz came and basically murdered my writing time with projects and shit, so I apologize if you were waiting long for this chapter to come along._

 _Any thoughts on the story? PM me or leave a review to ask a question! I appreciate constructive criticism; I in fact welcome it with open arms! But flamers will just be looked upon, and then laughed at for the hysterically funny shit they write down._

 _Laugh off my problems, I do._

 _I'd like to thank all of you who have given their support to this story so far, and to those just giving this story a chance, thank you as well._

 _Well, I think it's just about time to sign off here._

 _Remember FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW, EAT RAMEN, DRINK , AND REVIEW SOME MORE!_

 _This is Thewackness135, signing off!_

 _Bye!_


End file.
